Labels are meaningless, it's the person that counts
by Harrison Black Peverall
Summary: Sometimes, even small actions have larger consequences. That is exactly what happened when the Golden trio didn't immediately go to Grimmauld place after Bill & Fleur's wedding. Read the story of how this difference caused huge deviation in the path taken by Harry James Potter and caused him to become Dark, Rebellious and more Powerful. Time Travel fiction. HP/DG. Snape bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any profit out of this story.**

 **Author's Note** **: Hi everyone. This is going to be an AU Harry Potter fanfiction story featuring a powerful, rebellious and darker Harry. The pairing will be Harry/Daphne with no Harem. There will be heavy Snape & Draco bashing and mild Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, twins and Molly Weasley bashing( People who are bashed mildly might still be good people but Harry won't be blindly subservient to them). And, I will try to minimize unreasonable bashing of characters.**

 **Also, the story will be mostly canonical upto 6** **th** **year, but with a number of twists and an occasional big twist. So, surprises could be expected at the middle of the story.**

 **In the Headmaster's office (May 12, 1997, at 9 AM in the morning)**

"Come in Harry" said Dumbledore tiredly.

Harry entered non-chalantly and seated himself on the chair.

"Harry, I have been observing that you have been displaying a quite reckless and rebellious attitude as of late. 5 days back, you openly refused to do detention with Professor Snape after he rightfully gave you detention for almost killing young and innocent Mr Malfoy with a dark curse. Can you care to enlighten this old man as to why you are behaving this way?" asked Dumbledore sternly.

Harry just sighed and looked intently at Dumbledore before replying.

"Professor, what you refer to as a rebellious and reckless attitude is nothing but me standing up for myself against all odds. I am willing to risk my life and do anything to be victorious against the deatheaters. Meanwhile, this young and innocent Mr Malfoy almost killed Katie Bell and my friend Ron, while pursuing his foolish attempts to kill you. He had taken the dark mark this past year and now is a full fledged deatheater. Even though it was not my intention to make him bleed badly, I have absolutely no regrets in cursing him" said Harry.

"Harry, please let go of this hatred and unbridled rage. It won't do any good for you. I know that Malfoy has been forced to become a deatheater and is being pressured into performing this task of killing me, so that his family doesn't suffer. You don't need to worry about all that. Severus is handling that matter for me" said Dumbledore with finality.

Harry snorted.

"Professor, has this esteemed Professor Snape told you what one should do to gain the dark mark?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"One is usually tasked with commiting either murder or rape of new born muggle or muggleborn children. Only then one will be worthy of the dark mark. But it seems our resident spy failed to inform you of this fact" said Harry snarkily.

"Harry, I don't know where you got this false information, but it is not true. Professor Snape has my complete trust and he is no more a deatheater than I am. Even if he has done some abominable activities in the past, I am sure that he repents for them now. With some efforts, I am sure that I will also make Draco Malfoy see the error of his ways and bring him to the light." said Dumbledore.

"So, it does not matter if this Draco Malfoy is planning to bring some deatheaters into the castle also?" asked Harry.

Now, Dumbledore looked slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"Malfoy has been trying to repair the broken vanishing cabinet on the 7 the floor. It's twin is at Borgin and Burkes. Once it is repaired, Malfoy plans to bring a dozen deatheaters to the castle in his attempt to kill you. While Malfoy may not be a threat for you, the other students and teachers in the castle will be threatened by the deatheaters, who have no hesitation in casting unforgivables at children" remarked Harry.

Dumbledore pondered over Harry's words before replying.

"I have not heard of this. But even if this is true, I am not that concerned. Severus will handle this issue as well" said Dumbledore non-chalantly.

"Unbelievable" shouted Harry. "Do you even care about anyone of us or are we all chess-pieces for you? You are practically willing to sacrifice the safety of the students just in the vain hope that Malfoy could be reformed. And, you have delegated this job to Snape, of all people. That is even more laughable" said Harry.

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed on hearing Harry's words and his face was replaced by a mask of fury.

"That's enough Harry. I have placed order members and some aurors as security all around the castle, just in case the deatheaters come in. Do not ever suggest that I don't take the safety of my students sincerely" said Dumbledore sternly with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Oh yeah, even if there is the whole of the auror force stationed at Hogwarts, can you guarantee that no student lives will be lost when deatheaters start coming in ? Because, our aurors and your order members use only piteous stunners whereas those deatheaters won't hesitate to use the unforgivable and other lethal curses. And you have the gall to talk about student's safety after what you have been doing for the past 5 years" said Harry looking back at Dumbledore intently.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"During my first year, you placed the sorcerer's stone, a true magnet for thieves and dark wizards craving for immortality in a school full of children. You even announced during the opening feast that anyone who wishes to avoid a painful death should avoid the 3rd floor corridor. Even a simpleton knows that such bland statements would make children, especially people like Fred and George, even more curious. And, you didn't place any wards or protections near that door in the third floor which housed a cerebrus. And those traps which you placed around the sorcerer's stone were so damn easy that even first years like me, Ron and Hermione could pass through them. Why didn't you just place the sorcerer's stone under a fidelius charm or else, in your own office or pocket? After all, Voldemort wouldn't dare to duel you using Quirell's body" said Harry.

Dumbledore had no answer to any of Harry's queries.

"During my second year", Harry continued "why didn't you close the school and send the students home when you knew very well that there was a hidden monster inside the school that was capable of petrifying and killing children. Didn't you care about the safety of the children then?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked down at his feet in shame.

"What is ironical here is that the 12 year old Hermione was able to figure out the secret of the chamber of secrets quite easily whereas you, who was present for the first time when the chamber was opened didn't even manage to get a clue. That means that you are either highly incompetent or else you had an ulterior motive, which means you knew about the whole thing. So, for my 1st two years at Hogwarts, I was forced to face Voldemort at the end of the year and after doing that, you would arrive at the end twinkling your eyes at me as if you were expecting all of this to happen, say some lofty words about love or forgiveness which I couldn't understand, give some points for breaking rules and send me back to the abusive dursleys as a perfect reward. Now, I definitely sense something fishy going on here" stated Harry.

Dumbledore definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He tried to give a reply but couldn't find the required words. He was too shocked.

"During my third year, I admit that you had no choice but to let the dementors in because that idiotic Fudge was so stubborn. And, I am indeed grateful to you for saving my life during that Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. But, you did a great disservice to Sirius by refusing to address the matter of his innocence in front of the Wizengamot, even though you were the chief warlock and had sufficient influence to at least secure a trial for him. Why wasn't Sirius given a trial when even scum like Bellatrix Lestrange got one? And, you irresponsibly gave the time turner to both me and Hermione and told us to rescue Sirius against all odds. You could also have come with us. Then, with your immense experience and power, we could have captured Pettigrew also without any hassles" said Harry.

Dumbledore was now fiddling with his thumbs. His mind was trying to come up with suitable answers that would satisfy this Harry, who was no longer naïve or gullible. He was hesitant to give diplomatic half-truths, because now Harry was smart enough to see through him .

"During my fourth year, you were a part of the committee that decided to host the triwizard tournament that year at Hogwarts. What were you thinking when you made that stupid decision? That tournament was discontinued for the right reasons. That tournament was despicable not just because of the immense death toll, but also because of the immense cruelty meted out to the mother dragons who were inhumanely chained and whose precious eggs were deliberately placed in danger. Moreover, the tournament which was supposed to promote harmony and cooperation amongst the 3 competing schools did not achieve it's objective at all. Instead, it just sowed the seeds of unhealthy competition, envy and in worst cases, enmity amongst the students. In fact, it created friction between even Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the 2 houses which were always on friendly terms with each other"

Dumbledore pondered over Harry's words and found them to be reasonable. However, his ego didn't allow him to acknowledge Harry's opinion.

"Sir, I can forgive you for not recognizing your old friend Mad-eye throughout the year, even though he had been your friend for 40 years. After all, you saved me once again when he was about to kill me at the end of the year, for which I am indeed very grateful to you sir. That Barty Crouch Junior was an amazing Oscar-winning actor who had managed to fool even his own father before he was caught for torturing longbottoms. But, what I don't understand is that, why didn't you announce to the school body that I didn't put my name into the Goblet? And, why didn't you take action against those students who were slandering me by wearing those badges or quoting that false article from Rita? Just a word from you would have cleared up so many of my problems that year, since many people consider your word as the word of the Almighty"

Dumbledore kept quiet wisely. Harry's sharp questions were hitting him quite accurately and he didn't have any satisfactory answers to give back.

"Last year, Dolores Umbridge tortured me and so many others using the blood quills" said Harry before showing that part of his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' were engraved. Dumbledore paled on seeing this.

"That vile woman admitted to sending dementors after me. She made so many stupid educational decrees to harass the students and teachers here. Where were you then?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you know very well that she was sent by the ministry and I couldn't do anything about her" said Dumbledore.

"Is that so Professor? Last year, when Umbridge caught me after Edgecombe cheated on our group, you took the blame yourself and easily overcame Fudge, Umbridge and two aurors to easily escape. Sir, you have mentioned before that you cannot overrule the ministry but in my opinion, you are quite capable of that, but you don't have the will-power to do so. If you had placed Fudge under the imperius, we would have had a minister who was trying his level best to contain the threat of the resurgent Voldemort. Instead, you just simply allowed him to malign yours and my name throughout the year" said Harry.

"See Harry, I admit that I have made many mistakes in the past, many of which have badly affected you. But I am a human being, not an omniscient flawless God. Whatever I have done is for the greater good" said Dumbledore.

"I never said that you are an omniscient flawless God sir. And, whose Greater good are you talking about? I admit that as human beings, all of us make mistakes but are you trying to justify your mistakes in the name of this greater good. Because, that is what Gellert Grindelwald did, if I remember correctly" said Harry.

On hearing the name of Grindelwald, Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and he was suddenly overcome by immense sadness.

"Sir, you might have done many good things for the wizarding world in the past. But, now you are doing a big disservice to the students by allowing Draco Malfoy to carry out his plans. If you really wanted to reform Draco Malfoy, you should have done it earlier. You had 5 years to do so. But now, since he has begun his life as a deatheater, he has to be put down by any means for the safety of others. So, I request you to do your duty as the headmaster of Hogwarts and expel him from Hogwarts, and have him arrested for the crime of being associated with deatheaters and carrying the dark mark" said Harry.

"I am afraid, I can't do that Harry" said Dumbledore sadly.

"If you don't do that, I would be glad to contact Minister Scrimgeour who would be glad to have Malfoy arrested. After all, that man is eager to show to the public that he is doing something. So, he wouldn't mind arresting a real deatheater for a change after I mention to him what things a person must do to take the dark mark. I already know of someone who would testify to my claims about the dark mark" said Harry, thinking of his secret female friend

"Harry, are you trying to blackmail me? I could have you arrested for this. Don't think that with you being the chosen one in the prophecy, I would allow you to do anything that you please" thundered Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am blackmailing you professor. Feel free to have me arrested. Once I am taken to the wizengamot, I wouldn't mind revealing the contents of the prophecy to everyone. I will also tell everyone about the horcruxes and everything about your manipulations in my life. I will tell them about how I was forced to endure an abusive childhood at the Dursleys all thanks to you placing me in their doorstep when I was one and half years old. I will tell everyone about what has been going on at Hogwarts for the past 5 years at Hogwarts and about how I regularly do the work of you and the teachers, without pay, in trying to save the school " said Harry.

"And, please don't even think of obliviating me Professor" said Harry smirking, when Dumbledore raised his wand. "I have already relayed all this information to two trustworthy persons, who are definitely neither Ron & Hermione, nor anyone in your order" mentioned Harry, thinking of the two closest people he had now in his life

Then, Harry suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his mind as though he was being X-Rayed by Dumbledore's penetrating blue eyes.

"Oh ho, now are you resorting to active leglimency on Minors like me Dumbledore? You know that doing such a thing carries an automatic 10 year sentence at Azkaban. Right? And, the wizengamot will definitely believe me when I willingly take veritaserum and tell everyone that you were trying to mind-rape me, just as Snape was doing throughout last year in the guise of Occlumency lessons. Since then, I have learnt Occlumency from better teachers who have taught me in a much more professional manner. So, are you willing to risk that?" asked Harry, feeling immensely thankful that he had finally learnt Occlumency this year.

Dumbledore paled on hearing Harry's threats. Harry truly had him cornered and he really needed Harry for the purpose of defeating Voldemort.

"Very well, what do you want me to do?" asked Dumbledore in a tired voice.

Harry rejoiced internally.

"That's the spirit Professor. Now, you will immediately floo the DMLE office as well as the office of the minister of magic. Tell them to come here immediately so that they could apprehend a deatheater. By tonight, I want Draco Malfoy to be expelled from Hogwarts and be behind the bars of the ministry holding cells. Now, I have so much of work to do. So, please excuse me" said Harry before storming out of the room, leaving a stricken and flustered Dumbledore behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The same afternoon, The students at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary were having lunch in peace. But suddenly, the doors of the great hall flew open to reveal 4 aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt amongst them. Kingsley gave Harry a small smile which Harry returned.

Harry watched in anticipation as they marched upto Draco Malfoy. Then for the next few minutes, everyone in the great hall watched the conversation that seemed to be taking place between the head-auror and Malfoy.

That quiet was interrupted by Malfoy who screamed "WHAT? I am not a deatheater".

At that moment, Snape and Dumbledore rushed to the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore looked tired and resigned, but Snape was beside himself.

"What is the meaning of this Mr Robards?" asked Snape addressing the head auror. "How dare you come here and arrest one of my slytherins just like that?" asked Snape rudely.

"Professor Snape, we have received information that Mr Draco Malfoy took the dark mark this summer and that he was awarded this mark only when he murdered an innocent muggle child named Bobby, who was just 2 years old. We were informed that Mr Malfoy has been plotting the death of the headmaster since the last July, and that he was responsible for the near deaths of Ron Weasley and Katie Bell. So, Minister Scrimgeour has given us the authority to arrest him pending investigation" said head auror Gawain Robards curtly, in a professional voice.

"All the information that you received is a big bunch of lies. Young Draco here will never do such things. This is obviously a ploy to frame and malign him" snarled Snape.

Then, suddenly Snape's attention fell on Potter. Pointing his shaking finger at Potter, he roared "POTTER! THIS IS ENTIRELY HIS FAULT. I KNOW VERY WELL THAT HE GAVE THIS FALSE INFORMATION TO YOU AURORS TO HAVE DRACO ARRESTED, JUST TO SATISFY HIS GRUDGES. HE IS AN ATTENTION SEEKING DETERMINED RULE BREAKER AND AS ARROGANT AS HIS FATHER. JUST DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF WHAT HE SAYS" roared Snape spittle flying out of this mouth. He looked completely deranged.

The aurors, professors and the students assembled there gasped at Sanpe's words. The aurors were too shocked that Harry Potter was simply being accused without any proof, but the students and professors weren't that much surprised. The animosity between Harry Potter and Severus Snape was quite well known. But that didn't stop most people in the Gryffindor table, a few people in the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin tables from glowering at Snape.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were glaring daggers at Snape and Daphne looked as if she wanted to castrate Snape at that instant. The expression on her face was absolutely murderous.

"Control yourself Professor Snape. You simply can't accuse Mr Potter without proof" said Auror Shacklebolt, who was also looking quite displeased with Snape as were professors Sprout and Flitwick. Dumbledore simply looked at Snape with pity and disappointment.

Then, chuckles could be heard from the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned around and were surprised to see that they were coming from Harry Potter himself. The chuckles soon turned into a full blown laughter which made the whole hall gape at him in stunned silence. Ron and Hermione were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Everyone were expecting him to get angry and blow steam but he was simply laughing.

Finally, Malfoy couldn't take it any longer.

"What is so funny Potter?" asked Malfoy angrily.

Harry slowly sobered himself before replying.

"Hey Malfoy, I am not insulting you at all. I was just admiring how fierce and loyal your head of the house is in regards to defending you, just like a rabid dog. He doesn't need any proof to accuse me of wrongdoing. Even if he has some difficulty in shitting his greasy stool, even if he slips on a banana peel and falls on his greasy buttocks, and even if he lets out enormous greasy farts accidentally, he is likely to blame me for that, because I have committed the crime of simply existing" said Harry.

Many people tittered on hearing about greasy farts. Snape clenched his jaw furiously.

"Just the fact that I look like my dear father is enough for him to brand me as a pampered attention seeking prince. Never mind the fact that I was raised up in an abusive household for the first 10 years of my life where I was made to live in a cupboard under the stairs" stated Harry.

Harry's bland statement at the end got horrified gasps from the majority of the people in the hall including some professors. Tears were flowing from Daphne's, Hermione's and Luna's eyes. Many people who were thinking that the boy who lived had led a luxurious life were shattered internally on hearing this statement. Some were still in denial and believed that Potter was making this up to stir up sympathy for him.

"I was just thinking about what my mom would think if she knew that our dear potions master is so blindly accusing me without proof. Ah I forgot, she was your best friend Professor. Nah nah, wasn't she the only friend that you had in your childhood? I wonder how she would have reacted had she known that you have been ill-treating her son for the past 5 years, simply because that son looks exactly like her beloved husband" said Harry, now directly addressing Snape now who paled dramatically when Harry mentioned Lily's name.

The majority of the students, especially in Slytherin were shocked that Harry's mom was Snape's childhood friend. Some blood purists in Slytherin and other houses were disgusted that Snape befriended a mudblood.

Snape suddenly recovered from his shock and glared ferociously at Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING LILY INTO THIS? LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS POTTER" roared Snape.

"Address her properly Snape. She is Mrs Potter to you. She was my mother, who made the right decision to ditch you and marry my father who was a much better man than you will ever be. You hate my dad and you were my mother's best friend, as Sirius mentioned to me some time back. So, it is not so hard to connect the dots and infer that you had a crush on her.

Anyway Snape, hating me and accusing me without proof won't endear yourself to my mother, who I know is always watching over me from somewhere in the afterlife" said Harry.

Snape looked penetratingly at Harry and send a leglimency probe, to find out what Harry knew.

Harry detected the probe immediately and sent a mental reply.

" _Don't try to intrude on my privacy, you greasy bastard. I know very well that you tried to mind-rape me last year, you sick twisted double-agent. Dumbledore won't do anything to me because I am far too useful for him now. So stay away from my way in future, because if you won't do so, I will immediately contact minister Scrimgeour and using my influence as the boy-who-lived, do my best to get you prosecuted for your crimes. The wizengamot will definitely favour the chosen one more than an ex-deatheater who escaped justice due to Dumbledore's mercy. The wizengamot will not care that you are a double agent and that you are working for Dumbledore, once I fill the pockets of those members and the minister with galleons from the black family vault. Moreover, I don't need a reason to get your infamous history as a deatheater and your humiliation in the hands of my dad to get published in the Quibbler magazine, which has a large readership now" said Harry mentally._

Then, Harry broke the probe and smirked at Snape who gulped as if he had just swallowed a lemon. He glared hatefully at Harry but didn't dare open his mouth. Then, Harry turned to the aurors who were watching the showdown with interest.

"Yes, it is indeed I who gave this information to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was unwilling to have Draco Malfoy arrested, but I eventually convinced him of its necessity. Moreover, I have further proof of Malfoy's wrongdoings. If you go to the 7th floor near the broken vanishing cabinet, you will find Malfoy's fingerprints all over it. That cabinet is connected to the one in Borgin and Burkes. Malfoy had been planning to repair it since the beginning of the year. Once it was repaired, he was planning to bring deatheaters into the castle who wouldn't have had any qualms in shooting unforgivable at innocent children. If you have any doubts regarding my claims, you can go to the 7th floor and check it out. You may visit Borgin and Burkes and verify my claims if you wish. You will find them to be true" said Harry.

Malfoy was gaping at him wordlessly.

Then, the aurors dragged Malfoy away to the 7th floor and around 15 minutes later, they verified that Malfoy had indeed been using the broken cabinet using fingerprint spells. They then dragged Malfoy away, who was screaming dire threats all the way.

Once the drama got over, Harry went back to his lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the Room of Requirement (That evening, 7 pm)**

"Harry, that was simply brilliant. Thank you sooo much. Now, the marriage contract that my sister had with Malfoy will be nullified because he will be sent to Azkaban, which will activate the escape clause in the contract. Thank God, I will not have to put up with that blond idiot anymore" said Daphne smiling at him.

"Hey Daph, we are friends. Not just friends, but the best of friends. And, best friends don't say thank you to each other formally" said Harry grinning.

"Then, what do they do?" asked Daphne.

In reply, Harry hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Daphne was shocked by Harry's actions and couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face. Hesitantly, she hugged him back.

A Reluctant grin appeared on her face. This hug and the kiss from him just felt so amazing. She couldn't help but smile at him for activating her hormones.

"Isn't it so amazing that both of us are from 2 houses that have a great enmity with each other. You are the cunning Slytherin Ice Princess and I am just just a poor, daring Gryffindor. Yet, we are getting along with each other quite well" said Harry casually.

"That's because the houses are simply labels and don't mean anything. I like you immensely as a person Harry. Your chivalry and daring is something which I admire a lot. I don't think it is stupid. Meanwhile, you occasionally show sneakiness and cunning that would have made even Salazar Slytherin proud" said Daphne smiling warmly at him.

"What if I said to you that the Sorting hat had originally considered sorting me into Slytherin?" said Harry smirking.

Daphne was stupefied.

"Really Harry? Wow, then we would have been in the same house for 6 years and been friends sooner" said Daphne surprised.

"Yeah, but unfortunately I trusted Hagrid's word too much when he mentioned that only dark wizards came from Slytherin. And I didn't want to get anywhere near Malfoy who had been sorted into Slytherin first" said Harry regretfully.

"Harry, it is not correct. While I admit that Slytherin house has become quite evil now, thanks to the Hypocritical Dork Lord, it was not always so. There have been dark wizards from other houses too and the students who get sorted into Slytherin during 1st year are ordinary innocent students who are just afraid of their family members" said Daphne

"You are right Daph. I wonder what the others would think if they come to know that we are meeting each other in secret. I am finding it difficult day by day to conceal our secret friendship to my friends. Hermione is becoming increasingly suspicious of me" said Harry.

"Harry, we will reveal our friendship openly soon, if that is what you prefer. I would love to see the expression on everyone's faces when they see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together. That would be a sight to behold" said Daphne smiling.

Both of them laughed openly when they imagined the looks of shock in everyone's faces.

"Well, we will meet again tomorrow then. Until then. See you. Bye" said Harry waving at her as he started walking back to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Bye Harry. Take care" said Daphne smiling back.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower. However, as soon as he reached the tower, he immediately saw Ron and Hermione who were watching him intently. Ron was looking somewhat angry.

"Where were you Harry?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Umm… Just went for a walk" said Harry non-chalantly.

"Oh yeah, walking? Your name just disappeared from the map for about an hour. I was worried about you and went to check where you had been. It so happens that while I was checking the 7th floor, I just happened to saw you in the Room of Requirement hugging Daphne Greengrass of all people. I couldn't believe it at all. Why would you be even near that ice-bitch? She is a cruel woman who hexes people's bits for fun. What were you thinking Harry? And now, when I ask you something, you are lying to me. You even shouted back at Professor McGonagall a few days back when she rightfully reprimanded you and you have been showing a lot of disrespect to all the professors since the past few days. What is wrong with you Harry?" shouted Hermione.

Harry mentally cursed himself for not asking the room of requirement to keep their meeting place a secret. That is why Hermione could easily walk in while he and Daphne were talking. But Hermione's harsh words about Daphne immensely angered him. Added to that, was the fact that she and Ron had been using the map to spy on him, without his permission.

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath before replying to Hermione.

"What is wrong with me? Both of you stole my map without asking for my permission and used that to spy on me and then you ask me is wrong with me? What is wrong with you Hermione? Since when did you start stealing my things and spying on me? What I do in my spare time is none of your business. You should learn to respect my privacy. And for your information, Daphne is my very good friend. She is not an ice bitch and doesn't simply hex others bits for fun. She is an amazing, wonderful and loyal woman with excellent sense of humour and I won't tolerate any insult against her" said Harry firmly.

"But she is a Slytherin Harry and everybody knows that Slytherins are evil people and most of them are deatheaters in training. You can't even trust any of them , and you are even thinking of befriending a snake. Have you gone mad?" asked Ron angrily.

"Ron, you are a very good friend of mine and as a friend, I should ask you to stop labeling people just like Malfoy does. Just because Daphne is in Slytherin doesn't make her an evil person. Not all Slytherins are evil, just like not all Gryffindors are good. Does the name Peter Pettigrew ring any bells in your head? Because, as far as I know, that traitorous rat was in Gryffindor" asked Harry

"Oh yeah Harry, it is obvious that she has put some imperius curse on you, because the Harry that I knew would never defend Slytherins like that" said Ron snarkily.

"Ron is right Harry. There is something quite wrong with you. I have been observing you for the past so many days. There is a lot of change in your attitude and behavior. That ice bitch is surely poisoning your mind with love potions" said Hermione firmly

"Hermione, don't you dare call her that. Just because she performs as good as you in academics doesn't make her an ice-bitch. She is an ice queen only to those who try to molest her. But from inside, she is a very warm and kind woman. Anyway, both of you know very well that I have resisted even Voldemort's imperius curse and this ring on my left hand which Sirius gave me, helps me detect any attempts to poison my mind or drug me. So, that is a flimsy excuse for violating my privacy. Just because I am your friend, doesn't give you the right to simply dictate my life. You are not my mother Hermione, so please stop acting like one" said Harry to Hermione, who wisely kept her mouth shut after seeing Harry in such a dangerous mood.

Then, Harry rounded on Ron.

"Ron, did you know that the auror Kingsley Shacklebolt is a Slytherin? And that, professor Sinistra is also a Slytherin? As far as I know, both of them are really nice people. I may not like Professor Slughorn's slug club parties, but he treats all of us like human beings and doesn't deride or demean us. He was also sorted into Slytherin. And for your information, the great merlin was also sorted into Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts. Moreover, my grand-mother Dorea was also sorted into Slytherin and so was, Andromeda, Tonk's mother. All of them are great people" said Harry.

"Your Grandmother was in Slytherin?" asked Ron in shock.

"Yes Ron, and so was your Grandmother Cedrella Black, who went on to marry Septimus Weasley, your grandfather. If fact, the sorting hat had seriously considered putting me in Slytherin. Had it not been for Malfoy, I would definitely have been sorted into Slytherin" said Harry.

This was news to both his friends who were gaping at him soundlessly.

"Please stop being bigoted. Please stop thinking in labels, just like Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson does" said Harry.

"I am not like Pansy Parkinson Harry" said Hermione shrilly.

"You and Ron are just as bigoted to Slytherins, as she is to muggleborns and non-blood purists. Last year, you were mentioning something about trying for interhouse unity or something, just because Dumbledore had mentioned it. Now, when the interhouse cooperation is actually happening between me and Daphne, why are you trying to destroy our friendship? Because, you don't know her personally, you have no right to judge Daphne. Because, I know what it feels like to be accused of something that I didn't do" said Harry, thinking about his 2nd and 4th years.

"But Harry, we are your friends. Why didn't you tell us that you and Daphne were friends?" asked Ron.

"Because, she made me promise to keep our budding friendship a secret and I respected her wishes. Now, I know that both of you are simply concerned about my well being, but I request you to please not trouble and question Daphne about her motives regarding me. She is already facing a lot of flak in her house, for refusing to join Voldemort and I don't want you to add to her troubles . If I find out that both of you have been troubling her in any way, I will stop being your friend. Is that clear?" asked Harry firmly.

Hermione and Ron nodded dumbly at him, not wishing to provoke Harry any further. Harry could be seriously scary when angered and they didn't want to get into his bad side.

"Good. Well then, I am going to read the half blood prince book before we go to the Great Hall for Dinner" said Harry before marching off to his dorms.

 **Author's Note: The plot holes in the first chapter, that is, how Harry suddenly gets a backbone and how Harry and Daphne first met will be explained in the later chapters. That's all for now folks. So, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any monetary profit out of this story.**

 **Author's Note** **: Thank you so much everyone for your encouraging response to this story. This is the 2** **nd** **chapter. Hope everyone likes it.**

 **By the way, for this story, Daphne will be a year older than Harry. That means, she is in 7** **th** **year now. And, I will be going into so many past flashbacks to explain the current scenario of the story in the 1** **st** **chapter and to fill all the plot holes. The 1** **st** **chapter was intended to create a good beginning for the story.**

Daphne was lying on her bed with a smile on her face, thinking about the wonderful events of today: The expulsion of Draco Malfoy and the secret meeting with Harry today evening. When Harry kissed her on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips, she had felt a thrilling sensation coursing through her body. If an year ago, had anyone told her that Harry Potter would be kissing her, she would have mentally scoffed at them and given them her unique icy glare. But now, she couldn't help but blush and softly caress that part of her cheek where Harry had given her the kiss.

As the lights went dark in her room, she laid her head on the soft pillow and started reminiscing on the incident that day which was responsible for Harry coming into her life. It was ironic that the same incident which should have been the most horrifying nightmare ever for her, she was actually starting to cherish it because it was since then that their beautiful friendship had started. Daphne was a year older than Harry. So she knew nothing about him other than what her head of house Snape and the loud mouthed Malfoy regularly spouted about him. But she knew enough not to put faith in the words of Malfoy, who was obviously a jealous git who couldn't handle the fact that Harry Potter had rejected him for a Weasley in the train before 1st year started. As far as Snape was concerned, he was a pathetic teacher who showed blatant favouritism towards his own house and had an obvious grudge against Harry Potter. It was today that she finally came to know the likely reason behind Snape's grudge. Who would have ever thought that Snape would have a crush on Harry's muggleborn mother. Snape had definitely lost a lot of respect amongst her bigoted fellow Slytherins today for this sole reason. Coming back to that day, she started recollecting as to how much trouble she was in that Day and how Harry's arrival changed everything.

 **Daphne's Flashback (January 10, 1997, 4 months ago)( Author's Note: The Hogwarts express from London to Hogwarts at the end of the Christmas Vacation of Harry's 6** **th** **year. Due to unique circumstances, Harry travelled by train and not floo powder of the Weasleys. Also, though it is illogical, Harry's point of view might be included in Daphne's flashback, if it enhances the readability of the story)**

The train had arrived at Hogwarts. She had been sleeping throughout her journey. Astoria was sitting with her Hufflepuff friends and she had no one to keep company, partly because of her reputation as the Ice Queen of Slytherin who freezed the bits of boys. That reputation was not entirely off the mark because she had indeed freezed the bits of 2 older Slytherin boys who had tried to make unwanted moves with her 2 years back. She took out her luggage and was about to open the door, but somehow the door to her cabin was locked from outside. She tried alohomora and all other unlocking spells that she knew but the door wouldn't open. She began panicking. It was obvious that somebody had locked her inside. But before she could contemplate on what to do, she was startled by the sound of movement behind her.

She whipped her face around only to see the menancing face of Fenrir Greyback, the infamous werewolf who was known to transform even on the non- fullmoon days. how had he got into the train by evading the entire auror security, she didn't know.

"Surprised to see me here pretty?" rasped Greyback in a gruff voice.

Daphne was afraid and began inching back from him until she was facing her back against the cabin door which was locked. Shakingly, she raised her wand only for it to be wrenched away by Greyback within a second, much to her shock. Without her wand, she was completely helpless against this monster who was far more physically powerful. This was somebody whom she couldn't intimidate with her glare.

"You won't be able to run away from me Pretty, even if you have this wand. I have a couple of men standing guard outside who will make sure that no one interferes with my work" laughed Greyback, showing her the wand he had taken from her.

Then without warning, he gripped Daphne by her throat and showed her against the right side of the cabin and spoke menancingly. Daphne struggled to breathe.

"Look here Greengrass, your pathetic cowardly father refused to pay protection money to the Dark Lord and dared to say that his family wishes to remain neutral. So, the Dark Lord has sent me here to teach him a lesson. And I will do it by tearing your delicious flesh by my teeth and making you a werewolf. After that, you will have the previlage of being my playtoy to fulfill my wishes" leered Greyback as he tightened his grip on Daphne's throat and started inching his face towards her.

With eyes watering, she barely noticed that the train was starting to move and by now it was obvious that no one was going to come and check the cabins. Whimpering in pain, she closed her eyes and prayed to every deity that may she somehow get out of this situation alive.

Suddenly, there was a deafening noise as the cabin door was blasted away from its hinges. The force of the blast was so severe that it threw Daphne a few feet away, but thankfully she didn't hit the windows. Greyback, who was much stronger thanks to being a werewolf didn't feel much of the impact, but still his grip on Daphne's throat slackened and he was pushed off into the train seat.

She was feeling a lot of pain in her tender throat. Greyback's grip was too strong and she had been quite close to suffocation. She raised her head and saw a lot of smoke coming from the door side. But from deep within the smoke, she could see the outline of a person whose most striking feature was that his emerald green eyes were shining through. The figure stepped closer and Daphne could see locks of beautiful messy black hair, tinged with brown flecks, and a thin athletic body. She gave a gasp of surprise as she realised who it was. It was none other than the Gryffindor's golden boy, the boy who lived, the bane of the deatheaters and her housemates, the star seeker, the chosen one and the bane of Dark Lord's existence, Harry James Potter.

But right now, he had an expression of cold fury on his face as he glared fiercely at Greyback who was shocked by his sudden appearance. But the monster instantly managed to recover from his shock as he sneered at Potter.

"Oh Potter, how nice of you to join us. It is quite a lucky day for me. I had thought that I would only have to tear up Greengrass here, play with her for some time and leave. But now, I have the opportunity to hand you over to my master, or even better than that, make you just like your friend Lupin. You are going to play the hero and rescue the damsel in distress, huh? Are you so eager to die Potter?" asked greyback mockingly, displaying his rotten ugly teeth as he jeered at Harry.

To her immense surprise, Harry smiled back at Gryeback though that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"My dear Fenrir, I just don't understand how stupid you deatheaters can be. Your pathetic half blooded Dark Lord doesn't give a damn about werewolves other than for his own nefarious purposes and you are delighted to kiss his ugly arse like a loyal puppy. Where is your self respect and dignity, O Werewolf? Even if I end up being handed to Voldemort or as a werewolf, I just don't give a damn. I don't care whether I die or live, but I am going to make sure that an ugly monster like you will never hurt anyone ever again" said Harry in a menancingly, his emerald green eyes glowing with unrestrained energy.

Daphne couldn't believe the courage that Potter was showing. A part of her cunning brain felt that it was a stupid idea to provoke a werewolf like Greyback, but she crushed down that thought. Potter was the reason why she was not a werewolf now and she wouldn't harbour any negative feelings for her saviour. She took a peek behind the boy and she was shocked to see 2 men lying down unconscious. Potter had easily incapacitated Greyback's stooges who were guarding outside.

Greyback gave a howl of rage and suddenly started transforming into a full werewolf, even though it was not the full moon today. So apparently, the rumours were right. But Harry didn't seem to be bothered as he was watching the transformation with a cool and calculated look on his face.

Daphne's Slytherin mind was telling her to take advantage of this distraction to run away and save herself, but she ruthlessly crushed away that thought. She would not leave Potter alone to fend for himself, not after he had risked his life to save her.

She discreetly took her wand which was lying only a few feet away and started slowly inching away from the werewolf towards the open cabin door where Potter was standing.

"Potter, what are you doing? Let us go away from here before he bites both of us" screamed Daphne.

Potter just turned to her and gave her a lop sided smirk.

"Don't worry Greengrass, I will make sure that he won't even touch both of us. You don't have to worry" he said.

Daphne wanted to shake him badly and berate him for his foolish idea of facing a fully grown werewolf all by himself. But his complete confidence in himself had unnerved her a bit. Daphne found herself unwillingly attracted to that lop sided smirk of his. Meanwhile, Greyback had fully transformed by now and was about to lunge at Harry, but Harry instantly put the wand in his pocket, much to Daphne's shock and suddenly raised his right hand.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" asked Daphne, not able to believe the audacity of him. This wasn't just audacity, just pure stupidity. Potter was planning to fight a fully transformed werewolf with his bare hands? She didn't think even the most Gryffindorish people would be ready to do that. She really wanted to pound some sense into his stupid brain. He might have saved her, but that didn't make him any less stupid.

But at that instant, a shining silver sword materialised in Harry's hands. The sword was covered with rubies at its hilt and something was written over it, but she couldn't see it clearly. She gave a scream of panic when Greyback lunged at Harry, but Harry balanced the sword with both his hands and plunged it straight into Greyback's stomach. As soon as the sword's tip struck Greyback, the werewolf started howling in pain and agony. Then something wonderful happened. Right before her eyes, Greyback's body just started disintegrating into powder. She watched in shocked fascination as his skin started melting into puddle.

"How is it possible? I didn't know that any sword could penetrate the tough hide of a werewolf. But this is just turning him into powder. What did you do?" asked Daphne, curiosity getting the better of her.

Harry just smiled at her and showed her the sword and the words written over it.

Daphne inched closer and started reading. "Godric Gryffindor… WHAT?GODRIC GRYFFINDOR? This sword belongs to Godric Gryffindor? How come you are having it?" asked Daphne feeling thoroughly surprised.

Harry smirked at her.

"As you have rightly said Greengrass, this sword once belonged to Godric Gryffindor who took the help of the Goblins in forging this silver blade. Now, it is not a well known fact, but Goblin forged steel absorbs everything which can make it stronger. 4 years back, I had used this same sword and plunged it into the Slytherin's basilisk inside the chamber of secrets. As a result of that, this sword contains basilisk venom embedded into it and basilisk venom is the most corrosive poison that our wizarding world has ever known. Added to that fact, silver is potentially lethal for werewolves. The combined effect of both Basilisk Venom and Goblin Silver is what you are seeing here" drawled Harry.

Daphne couldn't help but be impressed on hearing his explanation. So, the rumours of him battling Slytherin's monster inside the Chamber of Secrets and rescuing Ginny Weasley were true. She was glad that he had arrived at the right time.

But while Harry's attention was focused on the slowly disintegrating Greyback, Daphne watched out of the corner of her eyes that greyback's stooges had awakened and were slowly inching towards Harry to strike him from his back. 'Those stinking cowards' raged Daphne mentally.

Daphne gave a shout of warning to Harry but it was too late. The stooge 1 had cast a cutting curse which had grazed Harry's neck. However thanks to the poor aim of the deatheater,the curse didn't have its full impact. But still Harry fell down in pain screaming in agony.

Daphne dodged the blue jet of blood boiling curse sent by stooge 2 and fired her own special bits freezing curse at full intensity. Daphne's rage at the sneak attack on Harry had made her curse overpowered and as a result, as soon as the jet of pink light from her wand hit the 2nd stooge's crotches, his bits exploded into pieces and he screamed in agony for a few seconds before his body became still.

Daphne barely had time to express shock over the fact that she had killed someone for the first time in her life. The stooge1 who had heard the screams of his friend gave a howl of rage and fired the killing curse at Daphne which she was forced to duck. She fired a bone breaking curse in response, but this deatheater was quick enough to erect a strong shield which reflected the curse back to her. She dodged the curse before erecting a shield of her own that successfully blocked the entrails expelling curse which the deatheater had sent at her. They continued duelling back and forth, with neither person gaining advantage over the another.

But as the fight went on, it was obvious that the deatheater was the better dueller of the two as Daphne was forced to be on the defensive. Eventually, a cruciatus from the deatheater hit her and she screamed in pain, as she felt the sensation of scorpions biting every part of her body. The deatheater laughed on hearing her screams, as he eventually stopped the curse after a few minutes.

"That hurts, doesn't it Greengrass? This is what happens, when you go against the Dark Lord's wishes and side with the enemy. Do you want me to do it again?" asked the deatheater maliciously, as he raised his wand again to cast the curse.

As soon as the stooge1 prepared to cast the cruciatus again, a noise to his side distracted him. He looked sidewards and had barely time to register his shock before his head was separated from his body.

Resisting her pain from the 2 minutes worth of cruciatus, Daphne looked up to see Harry Potter staring down at the headless corpse of the deatheater stooge1, with the Gryffindor's sword in his hand. Potter had a huge gash near his neck, with blood dripping down freely from it. The headless corpse had also started disintegrating thanks to the basilisk venom in the sword. Harry Potter's face as he glared down at the head of the deatheater whom he had just cut off, was purely murderous. He whispered an incantation that made the sword disappear. But soon, he started swaying unsteadily on his feet as the effects of blood loss started affecting him.

Daphne, though she was not feeling too well herself, shouted out, "Potter, hold on. You will be okay. I have something in my bag which will help cure you"

Potter nodded and slowly sat down on the train bench, grimacing with pain. By now, the train was moving speedily back on the way to London and it was very dark outside.

Still convulsing with pain from the bout of cruciatus, Daphne took out the small bottle of "Essence of Dittany" which she always carried with her as a part of her magical first aid kit. Then, she went to Potter's side.

"Potter, this is essence if Dittany. Let me apply it on your neck. That will relieve the pain immensely" she said softly.

Potter nodded as he was in no condition to speak, and she softly and gently applied the medicine all over the gash over Potter's neck where the death eater's cutting curse had made its impact. After applying the medicine, she raised her wand and whispered "Episkey", around 4 times all over Potter's neck. Slowly, to her immense surprise, the blood started clotting and the wound started disappearing.

"I am quite surprised actually. Healing shouldn't happen this much quickly" she stated.

Harry smiled at her warmly.

"You are right. Healing usually doesn't happen this quickly, but I have Phoenix's tears in my blood. So, it is possible that they might be speeding up the healing process" explained Harry.

"How come you have Phoenix tears in your blood Potter?" asked Daphne curiously. It seemed nothing happened ever normally to Potter.

"In my second year, when I stabbed the basilisk with the sword, a basilisk's fang had got lodged in my arm. That would have resulted in my instant death, but Dumbledore's phoenix immediately swooped down and cried into my wound. Phoenix's tears have immense healing powers. That is why, I have a huge immunity to any kind of Snake poison because I have basilisk venom in my blood. And, healing medicines have a quicker effect on me because of the phoenix tears in my blood" stated Harry.

Daphne had only one word to say for this.

"Wow"

Then, she looked down at the body of the deatheater stooge2 whom she had accidentally killed and the entire feeling of horror and shame associated with killing someone struck her immensely. She had surely cursed people in the past, all of them bullies, but she had never ever killed someone. She felt sick and really felt like throwing up. A few tears escaped her face.

Harry noticed this and became concerned. He had a fair idea of what Daphne was thinking but still he asked her.

"What is wrong Greengrass?" he asked softly, as she broke down into sobs.

She took a deep breath between her sobs to answer.

"Potter, I just killed somebody. I don't know what happened, but my curse somehow got overpowered and struck that man and it somehow exploded his bits and killed him. I just can't stand the fact that I killed somebody. I just feel so dirty. I won't be able to live peacefully with the guilt that I killed somebody. How come you are so calm about this?" asked Daphne between sobs.

Harry gently kneeled down before her and softly lifted her chin. Her face was tear streaked.

"Greengrass, I understand how you feel. When I killed somebody for the first time, I felt the same thing. I too felt immensely guilty and unclean. To take a precious human life is not something trivial and definitely not something to be done capriciously or for enjoyment, as some sick sadists do" said Harry thinking of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, as he said the last sentence.

"But you Greengrass, your killing of this deatheater is justified because he was someone who was aiming to either kill or harm you grieviously. So, your actions are purely in self defense. Moreever, you did it accidentally. And even if these deatheaters were not intending to harm us, I would say that there was no harm in killing them and that you have done the world a huge service" said Harry defiantly.

"Potter..." started Greengrass, but Harry interrupted.

"Call me Harry please. Potter makes me feel as if I am about to be punished" said Harry thinking about how Professor McGonagall always called him Mr Potter sternly.

Daphne's lips twitched inspite of her tears, and nodded. "Yes, I think since we have gone through such a terrible experience together that even closest friends haven't gone through, so it is only right that we start calling each other first names. Please call me Daphne" said Daphne politely.

"Sure Daphne" said Harry smiling.

"So Harry, I was about to say that how can you just casually say that it is okay to kill? I know that he is a terrible deatheater who may have done terrible human beings, but he is still a human being and doesn't deserve to be killed" said Daphne

Harry sighed heavily before explaining.

"Daphne, this is the problem with our mentality. All of us glorify this philosophy of non-violence while having dead bodies of animals for lunch or dinner. That is not goodness,that is sheer hypocrisy and impotency. Our weakness of indiscriminate non-violence and passiveness is one of the reasons why Voldemort and his deatheaters are easily able to wreck havoc all over Britain. It is the prime reason why Dumbledore's order of phoenix is failing to curb the death eater attacks.

You know what Daphne, even if we had somehow managed to get these scum arrested, they would have easily got off by claiming imperius curse or by bribing the ministry workers. Or else, they would have appealed to Dumbledore who would soft heartedly let them off with a slap on the wrist claiming that everyone deserves second chances. Even if they are put into Azkaban, Voldemort would somehow break them out just as he did last year.

And Daphne, just look at whom you are giving sympathy too. He is Greyback's stooge. The same Greyback who has infected thousands of innocent children with lycanthropy and caused grief to their families, and killed who knows how many other people. I can genuinely say that I gave justice to their victims today by killing Greyback and his stooge. I don't enjoy killing but when the ministry is corrupt and inept, the wizarding public is fickle minded and ignorant, and even Dumbledore & his order of phoenix, though they are ultimately good people, are incompetent and too soft hearted to deal properly with deatheaters, it is upto me to play the role of Vigilante and ultimately finish off these scum so that they won't be able to harm another innocent's life ever again.

I don't care whether I have got the right to do this or not, I don't care whether people call me Dark, Light or Grey, I will do whatever it takes to finish off Voldemort and his merry band of deatheaters So Daphne, please don't sympathise with people who don't deserve it. There is nothing wrong in what you did. You probably the saved the probable deaths of at least 10 innocent people from that deatheater's wand. So, just forget it and cheer up" ranted Harry passionately.

Harry's words had a profound impact on her. 'He was right' thought Daphne. Scum like Greyback don't deserve second chances or Azkaban. It is better to kill them off quickly rather than endanger the lives of so many innocents through inaction against these scum.

"You are right Harry" said Daphne in a small voice, before continuing "Anyway, we have to get back to Hogwarts. I will apparate both of us back to Hogsmeade"

"Okay Daphne. And Daphne, I never thought I would say this to a Slytherin, But Thank you so much for saving my life now. If you hadn't been here to heal me, I would definitely have died tonight" said Harry warmly smiling at her.

"No Harry, Thank you. You were the one who rescued me from Greyback and saved me from a fate worse than death. He was intending to bite me, turn me into a werewolf and probably turn me into his sex toy, just because my father refused to join Voldemort's ranks. So, I should be the one to thank you profusely" said Daphne sincerely, giving him a smile of gratitude.

"I am surprised that you can say Voldemort's name without flinching. Even my brave friends call him You-know-who. And, I have never seen a Slytherin calling him something other than Dark Lord" said Harry, respect shining in his eyes for her.

"Harry, I have to tell you one thing. Even though many Gryffindors hate me just because the sorting hat sorted me into Slytherin, I don't hate them. I just pity them for their bigoted view that all Slytherins are bad. I know very well that many of my housemates are horrible people who do terrible things. So, I can understand where that hatred for Slytherin comes from. But Harry, not all of us are like that. It doesn't matter what house one belongs to, houses are just labels. It is the person that counts. It is that person's behaviour and attitude that determines whether that person is good or bad, not the house that belongs to. I am telling you this Harry, because I feel that you are a good understanding person who will listen to me before judging me. Many others in your place might have felt that one Slytherin dead means one deatheater less" said Daphne seriously.

Harry pondered her words for a moment before nodding at her.

"I agree Daphne. I am glad that I have got a new friend today" said Harry smiling at her warmly, as he shook her hand.

"Me too Harry" said Daphne as she smiled back. "But there is one thing that I have to say Harry. When we go to Hogwarts, it would be better if we keep our friendship a secret from everyone else. Otherwise, it would be troublesome for both of us" said Daphne seriously.

"Why Daphne?" asked Harry in a slightly hurt voice.

"Harry, it is not because I am ashamed to be your friend. I would be glad to call you my friend, but until there are bigots and deatheaters in the school, our budding friendship will spell disaster for both of us. Your housemates might accuse you of consorting with deatheaters and accuse me of seducing you to ultimately betray you and have you killed by Voldemort. The Daily prophet might run a smear campaign against both you and me, and label me as a dark witch attempting to seduce you using love potions or imperius, just because I am from Slytherin. I am already dealing with a lot of hate, but that will result in me receiving a lot of hate mails or even cursed mails from angry subscribers" explained Daphne.

Seeing Harry's hurt expression, Daphne said softly "Harry, if there is a situation where there is a danger to you, then I will definitely be on your side, no matter whatever others think. I owe that much to you. But until then, it is better if we meet secretly every week in an unused classroom or something. That would be better right? Then, we won't miss each other" said Daphne gently.

Harry nodded at her.

"I understand your point Daphne. We can do that" said Harry smiling at her.

"Okay Harry, let us go back to Hogwarts. We had enough adventure for today" said Daphne smiling brightly, as she took hold of both their bags and side apparated Harry to Hogsmeade.

 **End of Daphne's flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne smiled when she recollected that incident. Since then, she and Harry had started meeting twice a week secretly in the Room Of Requirement. That was indeed a very wonderful room.

During their sessions together, Harry had told her about his yearly adventures at Hogwarts, about how he had saved the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort's clutches during his first year, how he had saved Ginny Weasley from that cursed diary during his second year, about Sirius Black's innocence, about his trials during his 4th year when he was wrongly selected as the champion, about his struggles during his 5th year when Umbridge was reigning at Hogwarts. Harry was very impressed by the fact that she had never worn those stupid demeaning badges during his 4th year and that she hadn't supported Umbridge last year when that woman was tyrannically suppressing the students.

Daphne had told him about her family life, about her father's business and her childhood. She couldn't help but feel that he was still hiding a lot of things from her. He never told her about his childhood, but from his non verbal cues, Daphne suspected that it was not a good one. That fact was confirmed today when Harry so casually mentioned to the entire school that he had slept in the cupboard under the stairs for 10 years. Those horrible relatives of his! Daphne would love to hex them into oblivion if she ever got the chance.

He also hadn't told him about the rumoured sudden improvement that he had shown in his academics over the past 5 months, as compared to before. He never told her so many things but it was obvious that he was working on a mission against Voldemort and his deatheaters. Daphne was curious to know his secrets but she didn't want to nag him or pry into his business. He would tell her when he felt comfortable about it.

However, she was glad that he had told her about his training regime. He had agreed to teach her the patronus charm which she was close enough to mastering by now. She had in turn taught him Occlumency which was the reason why she was able to maintain an icy cool facade in the School in front of others. The speed at which he had mastered Occlumency surprised her. When he had finally called her an excellent teacher, she had never felt more happier.

She had an enjoyable time with him in the Room of Requirement with both of them occasionally leaning new spells, practicing jinxes and curses, or just chatting with each other. The biweekly sessions had eventually changed to daily sessions and she felt that even he enjoyed spending time with her.

So, when he had enlisted her help to find out what Draco Malfoy was planning out, she had gladly agreed. It took only some persuasion and threats from her side to Crabbe and Goyle, and they very easily blubbered Malfoy's plans to her. She had obliviated both of them about this incident and informed Harry quickly. Also, she was able to give him a vital piece of information from Crabbe and Goyle that for taking the Dark mark, one usually needed to commit a despicable act of either murder or rape of a muggle or muggleborn to get initiated. He was immensely pleased by the information that she had given him and hugged her. That hug just felt so nice.

Soon, she drifted into sleep, her mind filled with images of a beautiful green eyed boy with messy hair.

 **Author's note: That's all for now folks. There are still so many surprises and twists to come in the story and so many plot holes to be filled. Have a nice and wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any profit out of this story.**

 **Author's note: Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

 **At Riddle manor (Near Little Hangleton)**

Voldemort was seething with rage. Everything had been going well in his quest to dominate Magical Britain. But 4 months back, things had started going wrong. He had sent Fenrir Greyback, Gibbon and Selwyn to make an example out of Greengrass's daughter, to show the Greengrass patriarch why it had been a bad idea to reject his offer and take the stance of neutrality. Not only had they failed in their mission, but some upstart vigilante had dared to kill Greyback and his minions. How the hell had he achieved that, Voldemort did not understand? Because Greyback was the not only the most powerful werewolf in the United Kingdom but he was an accomplished dueller as well and only a handful of people were capable of killing him.

Anyway, Greyback's unexpected death was a loss to his side. With the death of Greyback, all the werewolf clans in Britain had scattered and they started fighting with one another for the position of leader. Greyback was the one who had kept them united. Without Greyback, he couldn't expect any support from the werewolves for a long time, until their internal fights got over.

So, he started his efforts to find out that vigilante who had killed Greyback. He had asked a few of his deatheaters to find out who that mysterious vigilante was. Such a powerful person could be a useful asset to him if he was ready to work under Voldemort's directions. Or else, Voldemort would have no qualms in killing him, because such powerful adversaries were too dangerous to be left alone.

Voldemort had tried his best to find out Greengrass manor, but he hadn't been succeesful yet. Apparently, it seemed that Greengrass's daughter had informed her father about the reason for the attack on her. So, the patriarch must have put his family manor under the fidelius charm.

At that moment, Marcus flint, newly initiated deatheater entered his chamber. Voldemort knew from his expression that the news he brought was not a good one. Marcus bowed down and kissed the hem of his robes before standing up.

"What is it Marcus?" he hissed.

Marcus Flint gulped with tension before replying.

"Draco Malfoy has been caught by the aurors, My Lord. Harry Potter managed to give evidence to the ministry that Malfoy was planning to bring deatheaters into Hogwarts for killing Dumbledore. The boy is now in the ministry holding cells awaiting a trial" said Marcus Flint nervously.

Voldemort gave a primal scream of rage and pointed his wand at flint and shouted "Crucio"

Flint screamed in pain as he thrashed wildly on the ground for 30 seconds before Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Get out of my sight, you imbecile. And don't come near me again until you have good news" hissed Voldemort.

"Ye…Yes My Lo..Lord" said Flint in between convulsions, before he limped away.

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction as he saw Marcus Flint limping away. It gave him immense satisfaction to see the mighty purebloods of Britain bowing down before him and kissing his robes, and shivering with pain when Voldemort cruciated the hell out of them.

He was actually not so surprised with this news. He had actually expected Draco Malfoy to fail. This mission that he gave to Malfoy was simply a punishment for his father's failures. But he didn't expect Draco to get caught so soon. He had believed that Draco would persist until the end of this year, till his deadline got over. He had half a mind to kill Narcissa for Draco's failure but thought better of it. After all, he needed Malfoy money and for that, he needed Narcissa alive. But he wouldn't hesitate to put her under the cruciatus just for the pleasure of it.

Anyway, it was time to speed up his plans. It was actually his intention to have Dumbledore killed, not by Draco Malfoy but by Severus Snape. But by now, he had started having doubts about where Snape's loyalties lay. This mysterious vigilante had apparently killed Greyback inside the Hogwarts express and just disappeared. It couldn't have been anyone outside Dumbledore's sphere of influence, since nobody else in Britain would have the guts to go up against Greyback. Only people associated with Dumbledore had the guts to do something like this. And, if this vigilante were somebody associated with Dumbledore, then Snape should have known about him and told Voldemort about it, unless he was intentionally hiding it.

Moreover, there were many things which didn't add up about Snape. Like he had that crazy attraction for the mudblood Lily Potter, even though he should have known well that she was beneath her station as she was just a common mudblood. No deatheater other than Snape had ever shown such an infatuation towards any mudblood before. Also, it was apparent that Snape was very good in Occlumency and he had even managed to gain implicit trust of Albus Dumbledore, who as far as he knew was a very accomplished Leglimens, almost at his own level. So, as much as Voldemort didn't want to believe it, it was very much possible that Snape had been fooling him for quite a long time through his occlumency. That thought just spiked his rage to new levels. It was finally the time to test Snape's loyalties and Voldemort had the right plan in his mind to do that. He pressed the dark mark on his arm to call for his spy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been forbidden to play the last match of Quidditch cup against Ravenclaw due to his cursing Malfoy with Sectumsempra. And he had refused to do detentions with Snape for that, much to the consternation of Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry knew very well that they wouldn't expel him because Dumbledore surely wouldn't allow the chosen one of the prophecy to be away from his line of control. Though he had later proved successfully that Malfoy was the culprit and had him arrested by the aurors, the teachers still refused to allow him to play the match because of his arrogance in not doing the detentions.

To make matters worse, now Ron and Hermione were not in speaking terms with him. Both of them had observed that he had changed a lot in the past few months and that he was no longer the old Harry. Harry had not told anyone about the reason for the sudden change in his attitude. He fingered the time turner hanging around his neck beneath his robes. Some things were better left unsaid. After all, at this point of time, nobody had succeeded in making a time turner that travelled for more than 24 hours into the past. But, he had managed to come back by more than 5 years, using the time turner that he had come across accidentally at the Malfoy manor. So, it was obvious that nobody, not even Dumbledore would believe him and they would have no hesitation in sending him to the long term ward of the St Mungo's.

So, he went to the room of requirement, where much to his surprise, Daphne was waiting for him.

"Surprised to see me Harry?" she asked smiling demurely at him.

Harry grinned back.

"Yeah, I am. Aren't you going to watch the final Quidditch match now. You had once said to me that you loved Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry, I love Quidditch only when you play the seeker and pull daredevil stunts in the air. Otherwise, it is just a boring game" said Daphne winking mischieviously at him.

Harry's face flushed with pleasure at the praise that he received from his friend. He was immensely grateful to her for teaching him occlumency. The memories of the future had been haunting him in the form of horrible nightmares, ever since he arrived in the past. But the occlumency had helped him a lot in controlling his raging emotions.

"Ooh, you're blushing Harry?" asked Daphne smiling knowingly at him.

"No, I am not" said Harry adamantly, though his own voice seemed hollow to him.

"You are, don't lie to me" said Daphne, putting her hands on her hips, as she smiled at his discomfort.

"Okay, never mind that. We will do some duelling practice again" said Harry as he raised his wand. Daphne copied his movement.

They waited for a few seconds before Daphne cast the first spell. It was a stunner which he deflected before he himself cast a non verbal levicorpus. She shielded herself with a protégo before she cast an augumenti on the floor that made him slip. Taking advantage of the distraction, she made to finish the duel with an expelliarmus, but he played his trump card. He didn't make any move against her as she disarmed him.

"I won" said Daphne smugly.

Harry smirked back "Don't be sure of that" he said before he raised his right hand. Daphne's wand flew from her hand to his.

Daphne was shocked. 'What?' she mentally shouted. That was her last thought before she saw the jet of red light hitting her face and she knew no more.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry peering down at her with a smug grin.

"Hey, how did you do that?" asked Daphne.

"That's wandless magic my dear. This is why, I say you should never lose your guard even when the opponent has lost his wand. Who knows what tricks the opponent might have up his sleeve" said Harry as she gave back her wand.

Daphne picked it up.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about magic? Did Dumbledore teach you?" asked Daphne curiously

Harry snorted.

"Dumbledore? That man has never really taught me anything except to sacrifice myself for the greater good" said Harry shaking his head. "I learnt so many of these things under great necessity. Perhaps I may tell you about it some other day, not now" said Harry.

Daphne nodded at that. She didn't want to put any pressure on Harry.

"Hey Harry, since you proved that Malfoy was really a deatheater, they should have allowed you to play. It is not fair" said Daphne vehemently.

Harry smiled at her show of support.

"Life has not been fair for me ever since my parents died at Godric's hollow. Dumbledore left me at the doorstep of my mother's muggle relatives who hated magic with a passion, all because my aunt was jealous of my mom's magic. For the next 10 years, I was practically a house elf in the Dursley's household. My relatives never loved me. They beat me when I scored better than my cousin in the primary school, starved me whenever they felt like my behaviour was not normal, told the neighbours that I was a criminal delinquent and a freak. Compared to that, this is nothing Daphne" said Harry tiredly.

What Harry didn't expect was for Daphne to suddenly wrap him in a tight hug while shedding angry tears.

"Harry, you are not a freak. Don't you ever dare call yourself that. Those Dursleys are the freaks because they didn't know how fortunate they were to receive a wonderful and kind nephew like you. They are the abnormal ones because so sane person ever treats a child like that. You deserve to be loved Harry, not abandoned in a cupboard like some trash" said Daphne angrily.

"It does not matter anyway Daphne. I have a destiny to fulfil. There is actually a prophecy about me and Voldemort which says that one of us has got to kill the other. Voldemort has created something using purely dark magic called horcruxes which have temporarily assured his immortality. I have a terrible mission of finding out all his horcruxes and finishing him and his deatheaters off. There is no guarantee that I will be alive by then. Daphne, it will be better if you stop being my friend. People who are very close to me always end up being dead or injured and I don't want anything to happen to you because you are a very good friend of mine" said Harry earnestly.

Daphne looked into his eyes and spoke in a soft and gentle voice "Harry, I owe my life to you. Had it not been for you, I would have ended up as Greyback's playtoy. My family is already in danger Harry. That is why, my dad had erected a fidelius charm over our manor. Harry, I don't care how many dangers we have to face. I will always be with you at every step of your journey. We will find out all the horcruxes of Voldemort, and I will stand by your side when you finally kill that monster. I have full faith in you Harry"

Hearing this, Harry's eyes watered in emotion and he hugged Daphne tightly. They stood like this for some time before Harry let go.

"Daphne, I think it is time that I start telling you all my secrets. I have a gut feeling that I can trust you" said Harry.

"You trust me even though I am a Slytherin?"asked Daphne.

"Daphne, you are the one who taught me that labels don't matter. So yes, I trust you" said Harry simply. Daphne's heart warmed up a lot on hearing Harry's statement.

"Now", Harry removed the time turner from inside his shirt and showed it to Daphne "I am not a 16 year old Harry. I am 5 years from the future" said Harry

There was stunned silence from Daphne and nobody spoke for a minute.

Daphne was stupefied. What Harry said seemed so unlikely. If it had been anyone else, she would have scoffed at them and called them liar or delusional. But Harry had never lied to her.

"It might be hard to believe but it is true Daphne. This time turner which I am holding in my hand is not an ordinary time turner. Ordinary time turners can at the maximum go back 24 hours into the past. I came across this timeturner while I was involved in a duel at the Malfoy Manor. It was by sheer accident that I was dragged back into the past. The speciality of this is that when I came back into the past, I was back in my 16 year old body" said Harry.

Daphne took a moment to reply.

"I believe you Harry" Harry released a sigh of relief. For some reason, he felt light as if he had let go of some burden which he had kept to himself for so long.

"This explains the rumours of the sudden increase in your spell casting abilities and the sudden shift in your attitude. Anyway, I can't complain about your time travel, because if you hadn't come here, I would not have met you and Greyback would have bitten me" said Daphne smiling reassuredly at him.

"Harry, do Granger and Weasley know about this?" asked Daphne.

A tense expression came over his face that Daphne immediately noticed.

"No, and I don't intend to tell them so. 5 years later, my friendship with them will have fallen apart. I don't trust them as much as before" said Harry.

"What happens in the future Harry? Does Voldemort gets defeated?" asked Daphne curiously.

"No, all thanks to the corrupt ministry, Dumbledore's manipulations and Voldemort's clever ploys. Me and my friends tried our best to defeat Voldemort, but things didn't work out well for us. Anyway, we..." Harry's further words were interrupted when Fawkes flashed into the room and handed him a note.

Harry read the note and grimaced.

"Dumbledore wants to meet me immediately. He says that it is urgent" said Harry.

"Harry, I will come with you. You might need my help if it is an urgent situation" said Daphne.

Harry wanted to refuse her request but finally agreed to it.

"All right, but it will be better if you come under my invisibility cloak" said Harry giving her his cloak.

"Wow" said Daphne touching the silvery cloak and seeing it with a great fascination.

Both of them proceeded towards Dumbledore's office, Daphne under the cloak

When they finally reached his office, a voice from inside said "Enter"

Harry and Daphne entered and were shocked to see Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

"What happened Sir?" asked Harry shocked on seeing Dumbledore's tears.

Dumbledore just told him to look sideways.

When he looked at his right, he was terribly shocked and he heard a gasp from Daphne within the cloak.

There lying on the ground was the mangled and mutilated body of Severus Snape.

"How did this happen sir?" asked Harry feeling shocked. Harry was definitely not fond of the man. Snape was a bully, a bad teacher and a deatheater who had killed innocents during the first wizarding war. But it was undeniable that he had been on Dumbledore's side and had reluctantly helped Harry a few times while he was at Hogwarts. As a spy, Snape had contributed to some extent to the order and because of his timely warnings, the order had managed to save a few lives. Harry felt a bit sad for the person who had been his mother's childhood friend, but who had made all the wrong choices in life due to associating with the wrong sort and finally ended up regretting his choices. Harry had come to know of Snape's true loyalties only after he visited the Gringotts in France where he found that, along with the snitch, Dumbledore had left him with his pensieve which contained many of the old man's as well as Snape's memories too. The memories which Snape and Dumbledore had left for him at Gringotts were copied memories just in case Snape couldn't meet Harry in person. Harry had still hated Snape for being a git, but it was then that he was convinced that Snape was on Dumbledore's side. Apparently, Voldemort had initiated Snape with the dark mark because of his excellent potion brewing skills and Snape didn't have to kill or rape any muggle.

Meanwhile, Daphne also felt sad although she too had not been that fond of Snape. Yet, he had always been good to the people in her house. She felt a few tears escaping her face and rubbed them off quickly.

Dumbledore couldn't speak for a few moments. The headmaster was too lost in grief about losing not just his valuable spy, but someone whom he had come to regard as a close friend and advisor.

"As you know well Harry, Severus's role in the order was the most risky job. He played the role of a double agent spy very well at the cost of great risk to his life. His actions had helped the order in a few occasions in saving innocent lives from the planned attacks of deatheaters. But it seems that Voldemort finally caught hold of the fact that Severus was on our side. I can't imagine the punishment that Voldemort must have inflicted on him before killing poor Severus" said Dumbledore sadly as he shed a few more tears.

Harry remained silent and allowed Dumbledore to grieve. Though he was not fond of Snape, he would at least not speak ill of the dead. After all, whatever his faults may be, Snape had died for the good cause even in Harry's previous life, as he had come to know through the Potter Watch. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that it had all happened because he had taken steps to have Draco Malfoy arrested. He already knew from his previous life what Malfoy was planning to do, but he had asked Daphne to find out information about Malfoy only to recheck her trustworthiness. And she had passed that test with flying colours. But his action had created a big problem now. The order did not have a spy anymore within the deatheater ranks.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke "This changes things a lot Harry. Harry, there are so many things which I have to tell you. I didn't want to tell you many of these things, but with Severus's death, I am left with no choice. Some of them might be shocking to you and you might even hate me for it. I won't blame you at all if you even decide to abandon me completely. My only request to you is that you patiently hear me out" said Dumbledore

Harry was surprised by what Dumbledore said. Ofcourse, with Snape being dead, Dumbledore's plans for Harry would have altered a little, because this time, Snape wouldn't be able to give him those pensieve memories, nor would he able to guide Harry to the Gryffindor's sword using the silver doe patronus. Not that Harry needed that for getting the sword. Harry had learnt later that Gryffindor's sword could be called at any time by a person whom the hat has deemed as worthy once before.

"Harry, simply speaking, you are a horcrux. That night when your mother cast herself as a shield between you and Voldemort, sacrificing herself and after that, when Voldemort fired a killing curse at you, part of Voldemort's soul was ripped apart and took residence in your body. There is a part of Voldemort within you Harry and that is what allows you to speak Parseltongue and look into Voldemort's mind. That is the reason why your scar pains when Voldemort is near or feels a particularly strong emotion. In other words, Voldemort cannot 'be killed until you are alive" said Dumbledore with a sombre expression.

Daphne had heard enough.

"No, I will allow nothing to happen to Harry" said Daphne defiantly as she removed the cloak and glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was not at all surprised by Daphne's appearance.

"Ah Miss Greengrass, I had expected to meet you sooner or later. When the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy had mentioned to me that you and Harry were meeting secretly somewhere on the 7th floor everyday, I refused to believe it and thought he might have been drunk. Imagine my surprise when Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Ginny Weasley came to my office yesterday and told me that you were apparently trying to brainwash Harry and trying to seduce him to the dark side. Well, it seems that their concerns were valid after all and Barnabus was telling the truth. I am afraid I won't allow you to turn Harry dark Miss Greengrass. I am sorry but for the greater good, I will have to obliviate you" said Dumbledore coolly as he fingered his elder wand. His blue eyes were burning with fury and there was no twinkle in his eyes as he glared at Daphne with full intensity, creating a very dangerous aura of power around the old wizard.

Daphne was suddenly feeling very afraid not just because she was facing off against a very powerful wizard who was angry with her, but mainly because she was about to be obliviated of all the good times that she had spent with Harry over the past few months. The fact that she will never spend time with Harry ever again caused her immense sadness as she closed her eyes praying to every deity that may Dumbledore somehow change his mind.

But at that same moment, Harry spoke out very clearly "If you mess with her mind headmaster, then I will not raise my wand against Voldemort. I will take move away from Britain and settle in some other country and you people will have to deal with Voldemort and his deatheaters yourself, the prophecy be damned" said Harry fiercely as he glared at the headmaster.

Dumbledore was shocked because Harry had shown no visible emotion on his face when Dumbledore had just told him that he was a horcrux. It seemed as if he already knew about it, but Dumbledore couldn't see how. No soul in this world apart from Severus knew that Harry contained a part of Voldemort's soul. Could it be possible that Harry had somehow learned it from Severus? That seemed unlikely because of the great enmity between the two, but it was the only reasonable explanation. But Dumbledore was astounded as to how calm Harry was about it. And he was practically willing to avoid fighting Voldemort just for the sake of Greengrass? This was just unacceptable. May be, he should have listened to Barnabus's portrait and kept Greengrass away from Harry earlier itself. It was obvious that she had dug her claws into him quite deeply. But right now, he had to make sure that Harry be kept away from her influence.

"Harry my boy, please understand why I am doing this. She doesn't have your best interests at heart. She is seducing you and keeping you from your duty of fulfilling your prophecy. Your parents and Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to stray away from your destiny and associate with a Slytherin girl" pleaded Dumbledore.

Harry was angered immensely when Dumbledore mentioned his parents and Sirius to manipulate Harry. He was fed up of the headmaster's manipulations and it was high time that he take a stand against it. With the occlumency training that Daphne had given him recently, he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

But before he could give a scathing reply to Dumbledore, Daphne spoke.

"Headmaster, I have no intention of seducing or manipulating Harry. I care about him a lot because he is the only friend that I ever had in my whole life. I want him to lead a long and happy life free of the worry of Voldemort and his deatheaters. If you prefer, I am willing to swear an unbreakable vow that I will never hurt Harry. You can give me Veritaserum and ask me any question that you want. May be, that will convince you that I mean no harm to Harry. I just feel that there might be a better way of dealing with Voldemort rather than simply allowing Harry to sacrifice himself" said Daphne humbly, tears in her visible to both the men in the room.

Dumbledore was astounded by what he had just heard from the girl's lips. Who was she? He had never seen a Slytherin act this way and be so noble. Could it be a trick? But he didn't see how could it be a trick. After all, the girl had agreed to swear an unbreakable vow. And not only that, she had called Voldemort by his name fearlessly, something that Dumbledore had to give her grudging respect.

"Sir, Daphne is a very good girl and she will never do anything of such sort. I like her very much and she has never put me under imperius curse or the love potions. You know very well that I know very well how to resist the imperius curse. And, I found this ring" said Harry showing a black serpentine ring on his ring finger on his left hand "in the black family vault when I secretly visited it sometime back. This ring will help me detect any poisons or potions nearby. And I haven't seen anything near Daphne. Moreover, unlike some of my dear friends" said Harry thinking angrily of Hermione, Ron and Ginny going behind his back and informing Dumbledore "I know for sure that Daphne will never backstab me. Do you really think all Slytherins are bad sir? And yet you preach interhouse unity in front of everyone. Do you know how hypocritical that sounds?" asked Harry to Dumbledore who didn'thave any answer to Harry's query.

"Okay Harry, I won't obliviate Miss Greengrass. But you have to explain to me about how you already knew that there is piece of Voldemort's soul inside you, because you didn't seem to be surprised on hearing such a shocking piece of information. Did Severus inform you about it before his death?" inquired Dumbledore.

Harry smirked at Dumbledore. "Not is sir, was. There was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside me. But it is gone now" said Harry enjoying the dumbfounded look on Dumbledore's face.

"You have removed it? But how? I didn't think there was any way to remove it other than Voldemort performing the killing curse at you Harry" said a shocked Dumbledore.

"You were wrong sir. Actually Daphne helped me in this regard. When she taught me Occlumency, I was able to visualise my mind as a whole and enter into it and move across my mental plane while I was meditating" said Harry.

"But that is a very advanced form of Occlumency Harry. I don't think even Severus can do it. How did you know about it Miss Greengrass ?" asked Dumbledore peering at her with his blue eyes.

"Because it part of the Greengrass family magic sir. My father and grandfather were accomplished occlumency experts and my father taught it to me when I was 6 years old. Generally, a person learns occlumency very quickly if there is a good relationship between the student and the teacher. That is why Harry managed to learn Occlumency very quickly from me within 2 weeks" said Daphne proudly looking at Harry fondly, as Harry blushed at the fond smile which she gave him.

"Only 2 weeks?" said Dumbledore shocked again.

'Yes Sir, only 2 weeks. Harry is a very good student too, when he has the right motivation to learn" said Daphne winking at Harry whose cheeks went beet red again "Even I took a month to learn from my father. It seems Harry is highly motivated with me" said Daphne smiling demurely at Harry who was blushing furiously now.

Dumbledore noted this exchange between Harry and Daphne and smiled internally. 'May be, this is the power of love which will help him defeat Voldemort at the end' thought Dumbledore. Apparently, he had been quite mistaken about Greengrass. She seemed to be a very pleasant and delightful woman. 'Harry was very lucky to have her in his life. The boy surely deserves happiness after all that he had gone through' thought Dumbledore.

"And this is the reason why Harry couldn't learn properly from Snape last year. Because there was animosity between Harry and Snape. So, the occlumency sessions with Harry unwittingly turned into a mental rape of Harry's mental defences which made it easier for Voldemort to manipulate him. And of course, Snape might have been a great spy. That I don't doubt, but he was not a good teacher" remarked Daphne.

Dumbledore nodded and told Harry to continue.

"While I was moving across my mental plane, I came across a locked door which had a distinct feel of evil about it. It was being held in its place securely by pure white strands of energy which reminded me of my mom. I tried to go inside to see what it was, but it proved to be tough. Finally I rammed into it and the barrier broke" said Harry.

"What happened then?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"I was assaulted by images of Voldemort's evil deeds and it felt as if someone was beckoning me towards evil. Let me tell you sir, it was the worst and the most painful headache that I have ever experienced" said Harry recollecting the pain that he had felt then.

"Sir, he was thrashing around the ground in pain, as if someone cast the cruciatus on him. I didn't know what was happening to him. So, I did the first thing which came to my mind. I sang a song" said Daphne.

"You sang a song?" asked Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Yes sir, I did. It was a lullaby which my mom used to sing to me in my childhood to make me sleep. Whenever I faced any trouble, whenever I felt very sad, I used to play the song in my magical flute. That song used to calm my raging emotions. My mom always used to say that there was some angelic quality in that song" said Daphne as she smiled in reminiscence.

"It indeed felt angelic. I felt the control of that horcrux slipping away from me. Now, I felt the pain leaving my body but I could hear the screams in my mental plane. It seemed as if Voldemort's soul piece was the one who was thrashing with agony now" said Harry.

"It felt as if Harry was in a lot of pain as he was shivering and shaking. I didn't know what was happening. So, I just hugged him tightly and comforted him as much as I could, while singing that song softly in his ear. After sometime, some black liquid oozed out of his scar. I panicked and didn't understand what was happening but Harry seemed to understand though. To my immense surprise, he hugged me tightly then. Now I understand what that hug was for" said Daphne smiling brightly at Harry who returned the smile.

"This is just amazing" said Dumbledore happily. "I don't know exactly what must have happened, but I can give a good guess that since your song is a representation of the force of goodness, peace and love, it counteracted the evil of Voldemort's soul piece effectively and successfully drove it away. Didn't I always say Harry, that Love was always Voldemort's greatest weakness?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling once again.

"I had difficulty in believing it first, but I guess you are right about that sir" mumbled Harry in acceptance, as Daphne smiled at him fondly messing his messy hair.

"And sir, there is one more thing that I have to mention to you" said Harry. When Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, Harry showed the timeturner to him and said "I am actually 5 years from the future" Dumbledore's eyes again widened in shock. It was amusing how many times this seemed to happened to the headmaster today. " Somehow, I accidentally came across this timeturner and ended up here in my younger body. I can show you what happened in my timeline in your pensieve so that we can prevent the same mistakes from happening again, and very easily win the war against Voldemort" said Harry.

"But Harry my boy, won't that interfere with the timeline and cause havoc?" asked Dumbledore feeling confused.

"Actually it won't Sir. Because, if that were so, my presence here itself and a slight deviation from my past actions should have caused havoc by now. But nothing has happened till now. So, it is a great opportunity for us to change the future for the better" explained Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and went to his drawer and opened the cabinet containing his pensieve.

"Daphne, do you want to come too? My memories are not very nice. So, you can stay here if you wish" offered Harry politely, but Daphne shook her head.

"No Harry, I am coming with you" said Daphne and Harry nodded.

Then, Harry poured his memories into the basin and the three of them dipped their heads into the pensieve to witness Harry's memories.

 **Author's Note: That's all for now folks. Whatever plotholes are there in this chapter, are expected to be cleared up in the upcoming chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any monetary profit out of this story.**

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I will be presenting a rough idea of what happened in Harry's past life in the form of a 3 way conversation between Dumbledore, Daphne and Harry, where Harry explains the most of the events verbally. Because, if I make it seem like a pensieve memory, it will take too much time. Also, The events of 7** **th** **year in Harry's past life will significantly deviate from canon.**

The three of them viewed the key events that happened in Harry's previous life, which had led to him coming here. After viewing Harry's memories for at least 20 minutes, the three of them came out of the pensieve with varying expressions. Because Harry had experienced this before, he was not so much affected though it still pained him to recollect these events. But Dumbledore and Daphne were shocked into silence. But still they were confused as to how and why these events occured. So, Harry thought of verbally explaining the whole situation so as to make them understand.

It was a few moments later when Harry spoke "The turning point in the war began with Scrimgeour's death. He died two months after Snape killed you on your orders. He was assassinated by Voldemort himself the day after I turned 17. That was when the deatheaters took control of the ministry. From that point, Hermione, Ron and I went into hiding to avoid getting captured by the Voldemort controlled ministry. You had given the three of us, the mission to find out and destroy all the horcruxes of Voldemort. I still don't understand why you gave such a complicated mission to three teenagers who had just reached adulthood" said Harry sighing.

When Dumbledore didn't reply to that last statement, Harry continued "So, we had to set up camps in remote areas of Britain and continuously keep our camps warded to avoid the deatheaters. We never went to Grimmauld place because, we still believed Snape to be a traitor and he had access to Grimmauld place. So, we didn't want to risk going there. Moreover, Kreacher still lived there and I didn't trust that houseelf who had betrayed Sirius and was partly responsible for his death. So, soon after the deatheaters turned up at the wedding of Bill & Fleur, we escaped and set up a tent near that place where the last Quidditch world cup was held. For the next several days, the three of us debated and discussed about the possible locations of Horcruxes and about who RAB was, but we didn't have any clue. In those days, since we were forced to stay in remote camps across the country side, we had difficulty in procuring enough food for all of us. So, Ron, who was a foodaholic and regularly used to meals from his mom at least 4 times a day, grew frustrated day by day due to intense hunger and the lack of any progress from our side, and one day, he lost his temper and walked out on us.

Hermione, who loved Ron was devastated by Ron's departure and for the next few days she kept to herself. I could see her shedding tears when she thought I was not looking at her. When I went to comfort her, she went on a tirade against me saying that she was forced to obliviate her own parents and send them to Australia for my sake, and I didn't even try to stop Ron when he walked out of us. She then told me that she was very disappointed with my leadership.

From then on, I refused to talk to Hermione about anything other than horcrux related matter, because Ron's departure had made her mentally unsound and prone to angry outbursts. I was shocked when she admitted that she had practically killed the identities and memories of her own parents, just to join me on an adventure. Then one day, while discussing about horcruxes, I uttered the name 'Voldemort' as I was habituated. Immediately all our protections broke down and to our immense shock, the death eaters came and surrounded both of us. We were disarmed and tied up before we could do anything.

The deatheaters were delighted that they had somehow got hold of me and took both of us to the Malfoy Manor, where both of us were sent down to the Dungeon cellar and locked up there. We were lucky because Voldemort had gone abroad in his quest for the elder wand and the deatheaters had been instructed not to disturb him for at least 3 days. In the cellar, we met Ollivander who had been kidnapped by Voldemort the year before. He was the one who told me that Voldemort was looking for the elder wand or the wand of destiny as Voldemort believe that it will make him invincible" said Harry.

Dumbledore flinched a bit when Harry mentioned about the elder wand. Harry pretended not to notice this and continued.

"Every day, the deatheaters subjected us to various kinds of curses, none of them deadly, but they caused us quite a bit of pain. They were about to kill Hermione because she was just a muggleborn to them, but I told the deatheaters very clearly that of they killed Hermione now, I would casually mention to Voldemort before my death how a few of those deatheaters were actually spies of the order of phoenix who have been secretly helping me from the start. The deatheaters were furious with my blackmail but they had no choice but to comply" said Harry smirking.

"Quite devious Harry. You would have done well in Slytherin" said Daphne with a smile. "Anyway, How did you escape from there?" she asked.

Harry smiled sadly at her before replying "I remembered Dobby and casually mentioned to Hermione about Dobby being Malfoy's former house elf. We didn't expect Dobby to actually arrive there at that very instant. But the large sound caused by Dobby's arrival had unfortunately alerted the deatheaters. Hermione, Ollivander and I had caught hold of Dobby, for Dobby to side apparate three of us to the country side. Unfortunately one of the lethal curses from a deatheater's wand struck Ollivander before he could come with us. Dobby apparated both of us to the Dean's forest and decided to stay with us from now on. That solved our food problem because Dobby could bring us food from Hogwarts. But then, problems started between me and Hermione" said Harry sadly.

"What problems Harry?" asked Daphne in concern.

"By then, we didn't have any clue about the horcruxes even after searching for so many months. So, I started developing a sort of dislike for you Sir, because you had actually left the three of us a mission without any tools or information, except for a useless snitch. Hermione didn't like the fact that I blasphemed you Sir. She had always idolized you from the time she started Hogwarts, and this increased the friction between both of us. I had told Dobby to find out if there were any free elves who needed employment. My intention was to create an army of house-elves to fight the deatheater menace and to help us in the horcrux hunt, because we were not having much success. Hermione didn't like it one bit. She accused me of supporting Slavery and barbarism. I tolerated her words even though I was quite irritated with her nagging.

However, things came to a breaking point between both of us one day when I told Hermione that we would have to start killing the deatheaters to deter them from attacking innocents. By then sir, I had completely lost faith in your words about second chances and forgiveness. Hermione was furious when she heard this. She told me that if we start killing deatheaters, we would be no better than them. She then expressed her disgust on how fallen my morals had become and told me that you, sir would have been ashamed on hearing my words. I got angry then and told her that I was planning to do this for the greater good of the society just like she obliviated the memory of her parents. She exploded with fury on hearing this and went on to slap me. I was shocked at her action. Then I grew angry and hexed her and we got into a fierce duel. Dobby was frantically trying to stop both of us, but Hermione and I were too enraged to pay attention to him. Finally, using his house-elf magic, Dobby disarmed both of us and pulled both of us aside. However, Hermione had enough of me, and walked out of me forever. I was totally devastated that day. I had lost someone whom I considered to be my own sister and who had always supported me before. Her departure had stung me much more deeply than Ron's had. She was someone whom I never expected would leave me alone. But I guess everyone has his or her own limits" said Harry shrugging, as tears came to his eyes.

Daphne instantaneously hugged him and whispered soothing words to him to make him feel better. Now she understood why Harry was unwilling to trust Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger this time.

Dumbledore by now was feeling quite guilty of his master plan of giving this dangerous mission to three unqualified and inexperienced teenagers. Even he felt that Hermione's devotion to him bordered on fantatiscism and it was as bad as Hagrid's.

Harry took deep breaths before continuing his story "So, for days together, I was in depression over Hermione's departure and I was waiting for her to come back. But it didn't happen. So, I decided to forget the past and continue with my mission. By that time, I was feeling that I had nothing more to lose. So, I decided to go with my intuition and visit Godric's Hollow. I believed that somehow I would get my answers there. But when I went there, I was attacked by Voldemort's snake who had taken possession of Bathilda Bagshot. It was only thanks to Dobby that I got out of there. But before I could escape, Voldemort had arrived there and he had fired off a lethal blood boiling curse at me. That curse had struck my arm before Dobby could take me away. I would have died of that curse in 15 minutes had Dobby not used his house elf magic in somehow keeping me stable and prolonging my life. But even Dobby knew that I would die soon if I was not given adequate medical treatment. So, acting against my feeble protests, Dobby apparated me to the hospital wing" explained Harry.

"But Harry, wasn't Voldemort having the control of Hogwarts then?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Yes Voldemort had control of Hogwarts. That is why, I didn't want to go there. So, just as he tried to save my life once by aiming a bludger at me during my 2nd year, this time, Dobby took me to Hogwarts hospital wing at night. He then asked me to wait and went somewhere to call somebody. I didn't know what was happening and prayed that I wouldn't get caught. Then to my surprise, he brought a 15 year old girl who apparently used to help Madam Pomphrey in dealing with patients, as Dobby mentioned to me. That girl was in Hufflepuff and she was your sister Astoria Greengrass" said Harry.

"Tori?" asked Daphne surprised.

"Yes, your sister is very talented and a kind soul. She worked hard all night and nursed me back to health by morning, before anyone arrived at the hospital wing. Not only that, but she gave me the means to escape from Britain to France by following a certain route where there were no deatheaters. Apparently, your family had relocated to France when the situation was too severe. But your sister bravely decided to stay at Hogwarts, much against the wishes of her father to help out and heal the students who were tortured by the deatheater teachers. Her pureblood status protected her from any major repercussions. She was very passionate about healing. Also, your she appeared to be very distraught because you were no longer alive by then, it seemed and she really missed you. " said Harry reminiscing about his time at the hospital.

"Oh poor Tori" said Daphne sadly before her expression hardened "I will now definitely make sure that Tori never feels the pain of my absence" she said, as Harry held her hand to give comfort to her.

"So, as much as it was against my instinct of fighting, I decided to leave Britain because I had nothing to fight for. I didn't have any idea of the whereabouts of the other order members because most of them had gone into hiding and a few of them were dead. My plan of raising an army of houseelves had also failed miserably because the free elves were definitely not as loyal to me as Dobby, and they were not willing to risk their lives and work for undesirable number one, as the ministry had started calling me then. So, I thanked Astoria profusely and left with Dobby for France precisely the way that she had told me to" said Harry.

"Harry, why couldn't Dobby directly apparate you to France?" asked Daphne curiously.

This time Dumbledore answered "Because, France is a much more advanced country than Britain. They have all sorts of wards to prevent the entry of foreign intruders into their country. They even have wards preventing phoenix fire travel. It is no wonder that Severus told me that Voldemort was wary of attempting to conquer France" said Dumbledore.

"Then how did you and Dobby enter France?" asked Daphne.

"Because your dad after leaving Britain had taken up the job of French magical border security force. He wanted to avenge your death at the hands of deatheaters and made it his mission to somehow sabotage Voldemort's regime by working from abroad. He even sold his manor and properties to collect funds. He made an arrangement by which muggleborns could escape from Britain, and I made use of that arrangement. I respect your dad a lot. He is a very cunning strategist but a good person at heart" said Harry

Daphne smiled at Harry when he said that. Harry was right. Her dad was a consummate Slytherin and a business man with a great foresight who knew how to maintain himself amisdst troubles from all quarters. He also was against Voldemort but unlike the order, he fought behind the scenes and created hurdles for deatheaters. He paid cursebreakers to put protections in the homes of muggleborns and muggles so that the deatheaters won't easily get hold of them and that would allow them time to escape. But he did it in such a way that nobody could ever trace it back to him.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was thinking of enlisting the help of Lord Greengrass. He would be valuable ally to the order.

"So, Dobby and I reached France safely and we stayed in a refugee camp which your dad had nicely arranged for many muggleborns. I stayed there for some time, until one day, I went to Gringotts to see my finances and to check If I had sufficient gold to purchase a house in France.

It was when I went to Gringotts France that I learnt so many revelations. It was there that I came to know about Snape's true loyalties and your master plan through the copied secondary memories which both of you had left for me in my trust vault as a back up, in case Snape was not able to meet and convince me. I was horrified on learning that I was a horcrux and it took more than a month for me to coolly accept that fact, thanks to Dobby.

Initially, the goblins there asked me to do a blood test to verify my identity. I had to slice my hand with a dagger and put it in some stone basin. When I received the results of the test, I was astounded. Sirius had made me the sole heir of the black family fortune which was just huge. Added to that, I came to know the Potters were descendants from the Peverall and Gryffindor families. So, I was the heir to Potter, Black, Peverall and the Gryffindor fortunes. The Gryffindor vault had no money but a few tomes. I didn't understand much of what was written in those tomes because it was old English, but one thing that I clearly learnt was that since I had proved myself worthy of wielding the sword in my 2nd year, so I could call the Gryffindor's sword at my will. The peverall vault had been merged into the potter vault when the family got extinct. So, I got a small house with that money and decided to follow Lord Greengrass's example and finance the muggleborn refugees who had escaped from magical Britain and facilitate their escape. I was hoping that any of my old friends or classmates or order members would come there, but unfortunately that did not happen" explained Harry.

"What happened then Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Life then went on without much incidents for the next 3 years. I did my best to help the muggleborns who had escaped from Britain and were settling in France. I managed to tune into Potter Watch which was a secret and daring radio coverage which was run by the order members and which reported the true facts of the Voldemort's regime.

This potter watch had coverage even in France. One day, while I was listening to Potter Watch, I heard about the deaths of Remus, Tonks and Arthur Weasley through the Potter Watch. I was enraged because all three of them were very dear to me in one way or the other. Remus was my dad's friend who taught me the patronus charm, Tonks was like an elder sister to me and Mr Weasley was a very nice man who sometimes who took care of me during my summer holidays and considered me as his own son. I desperately wanted to avenge their deaths.

So, in my grief, I ordered Dobby to take me back to the cellar at Malfoy Manor. I wanted to kill every deatheater at sight. Dobby tried to refuse but I was adamant in my decision. If Dobby didn't want to take me there, then I decided that I would go to Malfoy Manor by myself. Finally Dobby accepted reluctantly and popped me into Malfoy Manor's cellar. It seems that while the house elf wards at France prevent entry of houseelves from outside, they don't prevent exit of houseelves from inside.

As soon as Dobby and I reached the Malfoy Manor, we were surrounded by 5 Deatheaters. It seems that after the last time that I had escaped from there with Dobby, the deatheaters had inserted some alarm charms and some wards(protections) to the cellar to trap houseelves who apparated inside. So, Dobby couldn't get us out and he was struck by a killing curse by Bellatrix. Dobby's death. Dobby's death broke something deep side me. I gave a howl of rage and fired a blasting curse at the feet of the deatheaters who were standing ahead of me. The blasting curse fuelled by my rage was too strong and threw the 3 deatheaters in front of me away and their heads struck the walls and they fell down unconscious. However, the recoil effect from that blasting curse affected me also and I was pushed away by a few feet.

However, the remaining 2 deatheaters still remained standing and fired curses at me. I duelled with every last bit of my strength against them and killed one of them. However, the other one, Dolohov I think, was too skilled. Finally, his blasting curse impacted me and I was thrown against the wall. But when I hit that wall, I didn't feel the expected pain.

Instead, I fell back and landed on a cushioned bed which contained so many strange items, a timeturner among them. It seems, the wall which I fell through was actually a secret trap door which housed so many illegal artefacts that Malfoys possessed. I was very weak after dueling with Dolohov, who was a more skilled wizard than me. As he fired the killing curse at me, my fingers at that time, were gripping the timeturner. I dodged the killing curse somehow, but the curse hit the timeturner that I was holding and sent me back to my younger body, about 4 and half months before now" explained Harry as Daphne and Dumbledore listened in shocked silence.

Turning to Daphne, Harry said "Your sister Astoria had mentioned that Lucius Malfoy had somehow tricked your father into signing a marriage contract for her with Draco Malfoy. She was upset about that, which was one of the other reasons why she had to stay at Britain. Ignoring the contract would have squibbified her and she didn't want that to happen. She had also mentioned that you went missing on the train returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas vacation. So, as soon as I came back to the past, I remedied those two things.

Instead of going to the Weasleys, I stayed at Hogwarts and I made sure that I was inside the train that day when you were to be bitten and killed by Greyback. I had to save you at any cost. It was the least that I could do for your father who had helped me a lot. And ofcourse, I got that contract nullified by having Draco arrested. That was the main loophole in the contract which worked out, because Draco would not have been arrested during Voldemort's regime" said Harry much to Daphne's surprise.

After hearing all these, Dumbledore spoke, "Wait a moment, what do you mean by Miss Greengrass was supposed to be bitten by Greyback that day?"

Harry and Daphne then explained to Dumbledore what happened that day on the train when Greyback attacked her. At the end of their explanation, Dumbledore said, "Well that explains the unexpected disappearance of Fenrir Greyback, the notorious werewolf for the past 4 months. I have to commend you Harry for killing such a monster" said Dumbledore happily, much to the surprise of both Harry and Daphne.

"Sir, I thought you would be disappointed that I killed a person" asked Harry confused.

"That is not true Harry. I still say that killing someone is not to be taken lightly. But, as I have learned from your memories, my stance of giving too many 2nd chances gave rise to many of the problems that you faced. Because of my inaction, criminals flourished. Now I realize the fact that violence is a necessary evil to maintain harmony in the society.

And Harry, you have grown into a fine young man. I did a lot of foolish mistakes with regards to you. I manipulated you, lied to you, tried to sacrifice you for my so called greater good. But, I achieved nothing out of it. That is why Harry, from now on, I will be completely frank with you. We will work together to vanquish Voldemort and his deatheaters once and for ever. I would be glad to induct you and Miss Greengrass into the order if you wish" said Dumbledore earnestly.

Harry was surprised by what Dumbledore said. This is exactly how he had always wanted Dumbledore to be and it seemed, seeing the consequences of his actions in the future had finally made Dumbledore realize his follies.

"That is very kind of you sir. Daphne and I would be happy to join the order. Since it is getting late now, we would discuss later about what should be done about the horcruxes" said Harry and Dumbledore nodded.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you ask Fawkes to heal your cursed hand? After all, Fawkes's tears can heal even a person from the effect of even the most dangerous magical poisons like Basilisk venom" asked Harry curiously.

Dumbledore sighed before replying "Actually Harry, Fawkes refused to heal me maybe because she found that I was not pure enough and deserved this suffering. Phoenixes are creatures of light and if they refuse to heal you, then it is possible that you might be doing something very wrong" said Dumbledore.

"I don't think that will be a problem now sir. Because, you have decided that you won't manipulate anyone again and that you made a mistakes with regards to me. You have accepted your mistakes and you are willing to correct yourself. And I don't think you will be again planning to have me sacrificed for the greater good. So now, I don't think Fawkes would mind healing you" said Harry. Then turning to Fawkes, he said "Fawkes, can you please drop a few tears on Professor Dumbledore's injured hand. He has realized his follies and will sincerely do his best to be a good humanbeing. He will now work with me to destroy all evil, but he won't be able to do any good things if he dies within the next few months. Please heal him Fawkes. Only you can do this. We need Professor Dumbledore's help desperately in the war against Voldemort. Please Fawkes!" said Harry emotionally.

Fawkes bobbed his head to show that he understood and swooped down close to Dumbledore's injured hand and started shedding tears, as Daphne watched the scene with fascination.

Immediately, as soon as the tear droplets touched the blackened hand of Dumbledore, the blackish hue of his hand began disappearing rapidly and within 15 seconds, it was no more.

Dumbledore looked astounded with another one of this chain of sudden change of events which happened today and he was on a verge of heart attack. He couldn't believed his eyes as he looked at his two clean unblemished curse-free hands.

Daphne was the first one to break the silence.

"Congratulations Sir. You will definitely live much longer than a few months" she said smiling and Fawkes gave a warm welcoming trill that lightened up everyone's mood.

Eventually, tears of happiness came to the old man's eyes as he petted Fawkes fondly before proceeding to hug Harry.

"Thank you so much Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. I will never cheat or manipulate anyone ever again" said Dumbledore emotionally and Harry patted the old man's back comforting him.

Soon, they Harry and Daphne left Dumbledore's office after promising to come later to discuss about horcruxes.

 **Author's Note: That's all for now folks. Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any profit out of it.**

 **Author's Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter. And, thank you so much everyone for all the favourites, follows and reviews.**

The next 3 weeks went quite quickly without any major events. The day after Harry and Daphne had a discussion with Dumbledore regarding Harry's timetravel, Dumbledore had announced to the entire school during Breakfast that Severus Snape had been killed by Voldemort. The teachers and most of the students in Slytherin were shocked. But most of the students from the other 3 houses had mixed responses with some of them even glad that he was gone. After all, Snape was not the most popular teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had then announced that since he was currently not having any applications for the defence post due to the curse on the job, the defence classes would be temporarily suspended for the remainder of the year. The headmaster sighed while saying this. None of the teachers, not even him, were willing to teach Defence temporarily due to fear of activating that curse.

"Finally the greasy git is gone" exclaimed Ron triumphantly after Dumbledore made the announcement.

Harry gave him a reproachful look as he said "Snape was killed by Voldemort because Voldemort discovered that Snape was on Dumbledore's side. So, Voldemort tortured him a lot before killing him and sending it to Dumbledore as a present. Dumbledore told me yesterday" said Harry non chalantly, as Hermione, Neville and Ginny who were sitting nearby gasped on hearing Harry's explanation.

"I didn't like Snape too, but it is not right to speak ill of the dead. If we find pleasure in others death or pain, then we are no better than the deatheaters" finished Harry, as Ron looked abashed on being chastised.

"Harry is right Ron, how could you be so happy about it?" asked Hermione reproachfully.

"Never mind that Hermione, I have to tell all of you something very important" said Harry as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny leaned forward.

"I want to restart the DA. Because our defence classes have been cancelled, we require it again just like last year" said Harry.

"That's a good idea Harry. Those DA sessions helped improve me a lot" chimed Neville

"Yes Harry, they were so good" said Luna who had joined their Gryffindor table then. "It was like having friends" said Luna casually and everyone in the vicinity felt uncomfortable at how casually Luna mentioned this.

Looking at Luna, Harry said "Luna, we that is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and I would always remain your friends" said Harry warmly as Luna's eyes moistened with emotions.

"I would like to be your friend too Luna. Harry has told me that you are a very sweet and gentle soul" chimed in another familiar voice. Harry turned around and was surprised, but pleased to see Daphne. They had decided that they would hide their friendship no longer, since already Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore knew about it. So, there was no point in hiding it any longer.

"Hi Daphne" greeted Harry warmly smiling at her "So nice of you to join us" said Harry making space for her beside him. However, Harry's sentiment was not shared by most of the students in the Gryffindor table.

"What is that snake doing here?" asked McLaggen angrily.

"Go back to your table, you filthy snake. You are not welcome here" said Seamus harshly.

Harry grew angry and shouted at his housemates "Stop it guys. Daphne is my good friend and she will sit with me here. In case any of you have problem with that, I will take the matter to Dumbledore and tell him that you lot have been harassing her. You know very well that Dumbledore gives me a lot of leeway here at school. No matter whatever I do and how much ever I curse you, he will not give me even a slap on the wrist. If you still don't believe me, go on. I dare you to say even one more word to her" said Harry looking at everyone with a challenging expression, as he fingered his wand.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had decided not to protest Daphne's presence. Harry had chastised the three of them quite badly yesterday for tattling about Daphne to Dumbledore. He had repeatedly pounded into their heads quite vigourously that Daphne was a nice lady and even Dumbledore didn't find any problem with her. Ginny was especially furious because she had been looking forward to making a relationship with Harry after breaking up with Dean. But now, she couldn't do that because of that Slytherin bitch. But she still had to remain friendly with Harry. Otherwise, there was no hope that Harry would notice her in future in any way.

Nobody dared to dispute Harry's words. After all, everyone knew him as Dumbledore's favourite. Daphne sat down at the table and Harry began to speak again.

"And it is not just because of the lack of a defence teacher. There are many innocent students here who should know at least some basic spells that they can use to get away from deatheaters in the event of an attack on their homes. So, I am planning to hold the first meeting of the new DA today evening 7 pm at the Room of Requirement. So, please inform as many people as you can about the DA meeting today" said Harry to everyone most of whom gave resolute nods.

Then, turning to Hermione, Harry said "Hermione, draw up an iron clad contract just like last year with much more stricter penalties. There must be a clause indicating that whatever would be learnt during the DA sessions shouldn't be used to support deatheaters in any way. Is that acceptable to you Hermione?" asked Harry intently.

"I will do it Harry" said Hermione.

"Good. And Daphne, invite any Slytherins also who are interested in joining DA this time" said Harry and Daphne nodded at him.

"You will take Slytherins into the DA Harry?" asked Ron feeling disgusted.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Ron, we already had this discussion about your view of Slytherins. I trust Daphne with my life and Dumbledore trusts her too. Anyway, Hermione is going to make that contract which everyone has to sign. So, what is the problem?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded reluctantly though he was not too happy about it.

"And Finally Luna" said Harry turning to her "I wish to give an interview for the Quibbler again. There are so many things that I want to talk about: Like Voldemort's history, about the atrocities of Umbridge last year, about the deatheaters and so many things. Will you interview me today after the DA Session gets over?" asked Harry.

Luna agreed to this and said "Daddy will be very pleased Harry. Last year, your interview with our Magazine sold a record number of copies and he was very happy about the huge increase in subscriptions" said Luna.

After telling everyone what to do, Harry chatted with Daphne for some time before both of them went for their classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry was sitting happily in the great hall about to have lunch. He smiled in remembrance of the previous day's DA session in the evening. This year, more number of people had joined DA. Daphne had managed to bring her sister and at least 15 Slytherins from DA. There was a lot of resentment amongst others about Slytherins in DA but that was cut short by the surprise arrival of Dumbledore who told everyone to forget the house rivalries and work together with a common goal.

 **Flashback**

"Students, do you know what Voldemort's greatest strength is?" asked Dumbledore ignoring the flinches of the students when they heard the name 'Voldemort'.

There was silence in the room until someone said "His magical strength?"

"No Miss Patil. I don't deny that Voldemort is a very dangerous and magically powerful wizard but the reason why he has gained so many followers and is wrecking havoc all over Britain is that we are not united in our struggle against him. We fight each other over silly differences of house, or blood and fail to see that Voldemort is taking advantage of our infighting and turning us against each other. My own colleague Horace Slughorn was from Slytherin and I assure you he is a very good teacher who has no evil intentions against the students" said Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore is right. When I first came to Hogwarts, I had hoped to make so many friends here. I had a very good time on the Hogwarts express before our sorting and I naively believed that my journey mates would be my best friends throughout Hogwarts. But as soon as the sorting hat put me in Slytherin, they shunned me and started calling me evil. Nobody wishes to be our friends because the entire Hogwarts believes us to be evil just because Voldemort was from the same house. What have we done to deserve this disdain? I have no problem against muggleborns and I am sure that all of us who came here don't have any bigotry too. Just because of the actions of a few bigots, is it right to brand all of us as evil monsters?" asked Daphne, speaking on behalf of all Slytherins.

Many people who had protested against the inclusion of the Slytherins were looking ashamed of themselves, and they included Ginny and Hermione too who were looking remorseful. Even Ron looked thoughtful and contemplative as he heard Daphne's strong words.

Daphne continued "My only request is that, please allow us to learn new spells in peace so that we can defend ourselves if Voldemort and his deatheaters comes to attack our homes. And unlike what many of you might be thinking, I don't have any evil designs on Harry. I have no intention of seducing or manipulating him. Harry is a very good friend of mine and I respect him a lot" said Daphne fiercely, her words filling Harry with warmth.

"Well said Miss Greengrass. So having said that, I am hereby making DA as an official Hogwarts club. Harry here will be an excellent teacher, and I am sure that those of you who learnt under him last year will agree to it. For every class, one of the professors might arrive to supervise the lessons. I will be coming occasionally to teach you new spells if you wish" said Dumbledore, throwing them a bone.

The students were feeling excited now when they heard that Dumbledore himself might teach them too. Hermione was jumping on her toes in excitement.

Now, Harry took over the conversation.

"Here is the contract for joining this official Hogwarts club" said Harry showing the contract which Hermione had prepared. "The terms and conditions for joining this club are clearly listed here. I am warning you that this is a magically enforceable contract and you will be signing it using a blood quill. Once you sign this, there will no going back. So, think carefully before signing because the penalties of breaking this contract will be very severe" said Harry with a hint of warning. He didn't want anyone to get squibbed for helping out deatheaters, but sometimes one had to take such severe measures to deter people from treachery.

"Hey, isn't it that same bloodquill that Umbridge used last year on us for detentions?" asked a Ravenclaw student, Anthony Goldstein.

"Yes Goldstein, it is the same quill. Actually blood quills can be used only for official contract signings. So what Umbridge did was quite illegal. Actually, I wanted to know this. How many of you were forced to write lines using this blood quill by Umbridge?" asked Harry.

At least 25 people raised their hands, and Harry was surprised to see that there were three 2nd year Slytherins with raised hands.

"Okay, here is what I prefer that all of you do. After today's class, I will be giving an interview to Luna Lovegood here for the Quibbler magazine. I request all of you to remain here for this interview. I would prefer that you mention about the blood quills to her so that we can put pressure on the ministry to punish Umbridge for her crimes" said Harry.

The students gave a cheer on hearing Harry's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, the DA session had gone smoothly. He and Daphne did a mock duel in front of the students to demonstrate the important aspects of fighting. Dumbledore himself gave some input on that matter as he informed everyone about some tips to improve spell casting speed. Then, Harry made everyone revise whatever was taught in the previous year, for the benefit of the newcomers. At last, Harry gave the interview to Luna, where he mainly mentioned about ministry's blunder regarding Sirius Black, about Umbridge admitting that she had sent dementors to Harry last year, about her illegal use of blood quills on the students, about her ridiculous educational decrees, about her abuse of power as the headmistress, about how Fudge's unwillingness to believe him and Dumbledore had led to the current situation.

Dumbledore who liked the idea of what Harry was doing gave his own testimonies about how Fudge regularly took bribes from the convicted deatheater Lucius Malfoy, how Fudge had been practically stubborn enough to place dementors around the castle during Harry's 3rd year much against the headmaster's wishes and how these same dementors had threatened the safety of the students during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match and how finally Dumbledore had to drive them away using his patronus to save the students, how Fudge had sent his gamekeeper to Azkaban without a trial because the minister wanted to be doing something. Finally Dumbledore told Luna that Voldemort was actually a halfblood whose real name was Tom Riddle, and he was born of the unholy love potion driven affair between a muggle Tom Riddle Senior and Merope Gaunt. To prove his point, Dumbledore drew the letters "Tom Marvolo Riddle" in thin air and rearranged them to form "I am Lord Voldemort". Colin Creevey took a picture of this on his camera and agreed to give it to Luna.

That last piece of information and Dumbledore's display using the letters in the sir shocked most of the students in the room. And Luna was reluctant to print this information about Voldemort's true heritage.

"Sir, won't Voldemort come after my daddy if daddy gets this printed?" asked Luna showing an uncharacteristic nervousness.

"I will take care of that Luna. I will tell my dad to contract a good cursebreaker to put protections around your home. I will see to it that nothing happens to you or your dad" said Daphne reassuredly to Luna.

"Yes Miss Lovegood. I will also be willing to dispatch order members to guard your house and if your dad prefers, I can put a fidelius charm over your house with myself as the secret keeper" said Dumbledore.

Finally Luna agreed to have it printed in Quibbler.

 **Flashback ends**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled happily as he remembered the interview with Luna for the Quibbler. He was giving this interview with a specific purpose in mind.

His interview with Quibbler had appeared in today's edition of the Quibbler and it had already generated a lot of talk around the castle amongst the students. Harry could only imagine how much frenzy it would have created in the ministry.

Immediately, Professor McGonagall came to Harry and informed him that the headmaster expected him at his office. Harry expected this and he said to Daphne "Daphne, would you like to come with me to headmaster's office? I expect that there will be a lot of drama this time too" said Harry smirking.

"Sure Harry" said Daphne smiling brightly at him.

"Mate, what drama are you talking about?" asked Ron curiously

"That is a secret Ron. I might tell you later, but not now in front of so many people" said Harry and Ron nodded reluctantly.

"Harry, you are not in any kind of trouble, are you?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"No Hermione, I don't think so. Okay then, I will leave now. See you later guys" said Harry waving to his fellow Gryffindors.

He and Daphne soon reached the headmaster's office and when they entered inside, they saw that along with Dumbledore, the minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was also present, and so was Percy Weasley who was looking at Harry with a disapproving expression. While Dumbledore was looking at both of them merrily with twinkling eyes, Scrimgeour was not at all pleased as he growled at Harry.

"What is the meaning of this article Mr Potter? Do you know how many howlers the ministry has been getting since today morning after that damn article in the Quibbler came out today morning. You and Dumbledore have said everything to be needed to destabilize the ministry. What are you hoping to do with this Mr Potter?" asked Scrimgeour furiously.

"Well ofcourse I am hoping that you would do your job properly and investigate into the actions of Fudge and Umbridge. How will the country progress if scum like Umbridge are still a part of the ministry?" asked Harry rheoterically.

"My assurances will not satisfy the public Mr Potter. People are demanding that Umbridge be punished for her actions immediately" said Scrimgeour.

"Then punish her for her actions by immediately setting a trial in front of the wizengamot and administering Veritaserum to her. I have given adequate reasons for why she should be tried" said Harry nonchalantly.

"I can't just demand a high ranking ministry official to be put under veritaserum just like that. Mr Potter. And who do you think you are? Do you believe you are above the law just because you wear that scar like a crown? Why should the ministry listen to the whims of a 16 year old boy who has not even completed his education?" asked Scrimgeour angrily, as Percy bobbed his head up and down agreeing with Scrimgeour's words.

"Exactly minister" said Percy puffing his head as he looked at Harry with a superior expression.

Harry sneered at him with disgust. 'Bloody Brown noser' thought Harry before turning to the minister.

"I am the chosen one of the prophecy and the boy who lived, Lord Harry James Peverall Gryffindor Potter" said Harry as he removed the disillusionment charm on his right hand with a flourish. It clearly showed the lordship rings of the 3 houses on his four fingers. The minister, Percy and even Dumbledore were looking at the rings in shock. Meanwhile, Daphne and Harry shared a smile as they mentally recollected what they did yesterday.

Yesterday evening, 2 hours before the DA session, Harry had taken a short trip to Gringotts along with Daphne. After reaching Gringotts, Harry requested the goblins to do an inheritance test for him which revealed the expected results as before. This time, Harry decided to take the lordship for all the 4 houses because it guaranteed him 4 seats in the Wizengamot, because the wizengamot had hereditary seats for old families. For taking the lordship ring, he had to put the lordship ring for each house on his finger and if the family magic of that house accepted him as worthy enough, he would be given the lordship. Thankfully, all the 3 houses of Potter, Gryffindor and Peverall found him worthy. However, due to some reason, the black ring didn't fit on his finger how much ever he tried. The goblins explained that this was because there was already an older and emancipated black heir or Lord who was alive somewhere, and therefore, the black ring didn't consider him as the sole Lord of the house of Black.

Harry didn't know who it could be. Because Sirius and his brother were dead, and the only possible black heir left was Draco Malfoy, whose mother Narcissa was a black. But somehow, Harry found a niggling doubt if that was indeed the case.

The advantages of taking a lordship were that, he would be automatically emancipated, and he would gain seats at the wizengamot. He was intending to set up a discussion with Scrimgeour and the lordship rings would help his case. There were 2 ways of taking lordship: One way was by putting on the lordship ring ourself and seeing if we were worthy of it or not, in the other way, the current Lord of the house would nominate his son or anyone else who was above 17 years of age to take on the mantle of lordship when the current Lord died or wished to retire. In such cases, the worthiness of the heir for taking the lordship was not taken into consideration. That is probably why, there were so many incompetent lords at the wizengamot who indulged in corruption.

After taking the lordships, Harry went through files containing the assets, properties and investments of the Potter, Peverall and Gryffindor vaults. The combined liquid worth of the 3 vaults together was around 1 million galleons, most of it from the Potter vaults, as his mother and father had the foresight to invest in profitable businesses. Peverall and Gryffindor vaults mainly contained old artefacts and books. Daphne expressed her wish to go through all the 3 vaults and Harry agreed. In the peverall vault, Daphne was attracted by the tomes regarding necromancy. It seems the Peveralls were legendary for their connection with afterlife. Daphne pleaded to Harry to let her take one of those books and Harry had agreed.

Coming back to the present, the minister and Percy had recovered from their shocks but before they could speak, Harry continued "So, as a lord of three ancient houses, I have 3 seats in the wizengamot, which means I have a say in how laws are made. So, I have every right to object to unfairness in the ministry. And, I don't believe I am above the law of the creator or nature, but I have no respect for the laws made by bigoted wizengamot members who were paid bribes for doing so. I will continue to do what is right and I don't care whether it is for the law or against it.

And the ministry should listen to the demands of this 16 year old boy because this 16 year old boy has got a huge political influence due to being the boy who lived and the chosen one.

Minister, last year, your ministry maligned Professor Dumbledore's and my name through the mud all because we spoke the unpleasant truth about Voldemort's return. Your assistant here even abandoned his loving family for the ministry's sake" said Harry pointing to Percy who was flushing with anger and a tiny bit of shame.

"And look what happened within a span of 1 year? We were proven right and Voldemort indeed returned. Your Fudge didn't listen to Dumbledore when he suggested so many things to counter Voldemort's threat and look what happened as a result of that. Our country is struggling with the threat of Voldemort and his deatheaters. Instead of correcting Fudge's wrongs and making the right decisions, you had the gall to try to make me as the ministry's poster boy to give false assurances to people that you are doing something. Why would I support the ministry when it still continues to arrest innocent people like Stan Shunpike without adequate evidence while not taking action against scum like Umbridge who are the worst sort of deatheater sympathizers?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"Mind your tone young man. This is the minister of magic and you will address him with proper respect" said Percy angrily.

Harry just smirked at Percy and replied "Shut it Weatherby. I have no intention of being a brown noser. Respect has to be earned, not demanded and Minister Scrimgeour has not earned my respect through his actions. What has he done to counter the threat of Voldemort?" asked Harry defiantly

"You are crossing the line Mr Potter. Just now, You said that you didn't care for the laws made by the wizengamot and called them corrupt. Your arrogance knows no bounds. I can have you arrested on charges of defamation against the ministry" said Scrimgeour fiercely.

Harry gave a snort of laughter in response.

"Really minister? There are laws against defamation in our ministry charter? If that is so, why wasn't Rita Skeeter arrested for writing libel against me, why weren't the daily prophet writers arrested last year for mocking me and Dumbledore, in fact Fudge and Umbridge could be arrested on that regard too, because both of them defamed me quite a bit. Come on minister, both of us know that you won't arrest me. You are already facing a lot of flak for this article which arrived today. That is why you came running to Hogwarts like a lost puppy, trying to convince me to print a retraction. Isn't that so? My popularity has increased a lot since last year when I was proven true. Imagine what would happen if the public came to know that the minister of magic had the chosen one, the only hope of defeating Voldemort arrested, just because Harry Potter spoke out against the injustice done upon him by the ministry?" asked Harry smirking at the minister who gritted his teeth in frustration.

At that moment, Daphne spoke "If you have Harry arrested, you would immediately lose a lot of support from the public and the wizengamot as well. My father sits on the wizengamot and he is the leader of the neutral faction. Harry is my best friend, and if you have him arrested, I will tell my father about it and he will convince a lot of Neutral faction members to kick you out of the office" said Daphne.

"Are you blackmailing me lady? I can have you arrested right now for that" said Scrimgeour angrily.

"You are in no position to do any of that Scrimgeour. As the leader of the light faction of the wizengamot, I can convince a lot of light sided members to vote against you too. Now the only support left for you would be from the dark faction, which has considerably weakened after the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, who was its de-facto leader. With nearly three fourths of the wizengamot against you, you would be booted out of the office quickly. Don't think that because I am so lenient and forgiving, I won't do that. I am fed up of giving second chances to undeserving people. I remember very well how much the ministry and the daily prophet painted me as a senile old man last year just because I spoke the truth. I was booted out of the ICW and the wizengamot thanks to the ministrations of your super paranoid predecessor Fudge, who had a stupid notion that I was pining after his post of minister. Whenever I have requested funds from the ministry for providing new brooms for the flying classes, the ministry has always refused my requests. I am really tired of all this nonsense Minister" said Dumbledore sternly, his blue eyes burning with fire as a dangerous aura surrounded him. Both the minister and his assistant shivered on seeing this. This was not the twinkling barmy old headmaster, but the defeater of Grindelwald. Percy remembered well how during last year Dumbledore had easily overcome Fudge, Umbridge, himself and the two aurors, and escaped from Hogwarts.

"Minister, I am willing to throw you some bones. I am ready to endorse the ministry and become ministry's poster boy provided my conditions are met. One, You set up a trial in front of the entire wizengamot and interrogate Umbridge and Fudge using Veritaserum" said Harry peering intently at the minister.

"But the ministry doesn't have enough stock of Veritaserum" complained Scrimgeour.

"Don't worry minister. We have an excellent potions master at Hogwarts. Slughorn will provide you with the required amount of Veritaserum and all the other required potions" said Dumbledore.

"Two, you will check every employee in the ministry for dark mark, imperius curse or polyjuice potions as soon as they step foot in the ministry. Interrogate each one of them using Veritaserum after using flushing potions to weed out any antidotes that they might have taken. If they are found guilty of having the dark mark, they should be immediately terminated and punished depending upon the severity of their crimes. Make all the employees swear magically enforced oaths or make them sign written magical contracts stating that they would not support Voldemort and his deatheaters in any manner. Don't give a damn to all the objections of privacy. Saving a nation from the terror of raping and murdering deatheaters has a greater priority than avoiding slight discomfiture caused to someone's privacy. If it is required, use your discretionary powers to declare national emergency and do the needful" said Harry

Scrimgeour nodded reluctantly, though he was not at all happy about it. But what could a cornered politician do?

"Three, you will increase the funding given to the auror forces and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Provide them with new equipments like wand holsters and other protective stuff. You can place a big mass order for shield hats and shield cloaks for all your aurors and even your ministry employees, from the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes" said Harry.

"But we don't have adequate funds in our ministry treasury. Fudge wasted a lot of ministry's money in throwing extravagant parties for his fellow politicians. We are actually on the verge of Bankruptcy" protested Scrimgeour

"I will provide all the required funds from my Potter vaults. I have liquidity worth 1 million galleons from my Potter, Peverall and Gryffindor vaults. In addition to that, Sirius left me with another 25000 Galleons from the black vaults. In addition to that, I have Potter properties around Europe with a net worth of 50000 Galleons. I am willing to utilize my assests for funding the ministry's auror forces and relief activities, and even other departments as long as you agree to my terms and conditions" said Harry sincerely.

Scrimgeour nodded. Then, Harry continued.

"Four, you will temporarily remove the underage magic restrictions citing national emergency. Children shouldn't be worried about underage magic laws when they are faced by the prospect of escaping from deatheaters" said Harry.

Scrimgeour nodded, though he was fervently waiting when these damn conditions would get over.

"And finally, you will give me, Daphne & her family members, Dumbledore and the entire order of phoenix, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood a complete legal immunity for all the actions that we take in subduing the deatheaters and Voldemort" said Harry.

"But surely this is too much minister" complained Percy angrily. "Are you going to cave in to this insolent boy's demands?" Percy asked the minister.

On hearing this, Daphne rebuked Percy angrily.

"This person, whom you call insolent, saved your sister during your second year when she was possessed by a cursed diary. He saved your father from being poisoned last year due to his timely warning. This year, he saved your brother Ron from an assassination attempt by Draco Malfoy which was meant for Dumbledore. Half of your family owe their lives to Harry and you dare to call him insolent. At least, he is not a brown noser who abandoned his mom and dad who raised him with love and affection, and spat on their sacrifices to kiss the arse of corrupt ministry members like Fudge and Umbridge" said Daphne. Harry had told her all about the Weasleys and about Percy's estrangement a few days back.

Percy gave a roar of rage and raised his wand at Daphne, but Daphne was quicker. She immediately disarmed him and bound him using ropes. Scrimgeour was in too much shock to protest and Dumbledore was watching the proceedings calmly allowing Harry and Daphne to take charge.

"Your mom cries everyday Percy ever since you left the family. Do you have any idea of the pain that you gave to Mr and Mrs Weasley by your harsh words? You wouldn't have been in such a good position in the ministry had your mom and dad not supported and encouraged your ambitions? I never had the love and affection of my mom and dad ever since they were killed by Voldemort when I was one and half years old. I desperately crave for it, because I realized the value of it when the Disgusting Dursleys abused me. But they gave you a wonderful childhood. I remember the smile on Mrs Weasley's face and look of pride on Mr Weasleys' when you became a headboy. They gave you so much and what did you do to repay them? You quickly believed the tripe that the ministry spouted and abandoned your own loving mom and dad, without even giving them a chance to explain their concerns? Fudge was clearly manipulating you to drive a wedge between you and your family members. That was why he gave you a quick, undeserved promotion. And he was doing all this under the due bribe influenced guidance of Lucius Malfoy, the same Lucius Malfoy who always gave your father a tough time at the ministry. Lucius Malfoy was the one who intentionally slipped that cursed dark diary into Ginny to discredit your father. And, you abandoned your own father to side with such disgusting people, all for your greedy ambitions?" asked Harry intensely.

Percy paled considerably on hearing Harry's words and his face showed intense regret for the first time. A tear dropped from his face.

"Mr Weasley, you can still make amends with your family. Please do it soon, because your family misses you dearly, especially Molly. I have seen how distraught she has been ever since you left her. Now you know very well that your family was right. Please don't let ego and greed consume you. Make amends with your family soon, because in a time of war, we can't say how much time a person is expected to live. I still have regrets in not taking good care of my younger brother and sister during my youth. Due to my negligence, my sister faced an untimely death and I have regretted my actions ever since. I still wish that I could go back and change everything, but unfortunately that is not possible. Please meet your family and make amends. It is not a weakness to admit your mistakes and apologize, please remember that Mr Weasley" said Dumbledore and Percy finally nodded his head.

Then, Dumbledore turned to Scrimgeour who had been watching this whole drama with a shell shocked expression on his face.

"So minister, what is your decision? Will you agree to Harry's demands or do we have to boot you out?" asked Dumbledore

Scrimgeour was undergoing an intense internal struggle as he couldn't speak anything for a few moments.

"You will have to sign a magical contract that we have prepared, where all of Harry's conditions are listed out. Signing it would mean that you would put your best efforts to fulfill Harry's conditions as soon as possible. Here is the blood quill. For the first time in your life, please do the right thing as a minister. Or else, you know what is going to happen. Doing this will cement your position as a heroic minister who took daring steps to face Voldemort's threat. Or else, you will remain amongst the list of so many forgotten ministers of history. Now, it is the time for you to decide" said Daphne putting the contract and blood quill on the table.

Scrimgeour gulped and finally put his signature on the contract using the blood quill. The contract glowed a golden yellow as soon as Scrimgeour signed it before the glow went away.

"Excellent minister. You may start your duties soon. In case you have any difficulties, you are free to approach either one of us. Have a good day" said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes, giving a cheery wave to the minister, who quickly flooed away followed by Percy.

As soon as the minister and Percy went away, Dumbledore said to Harry and Daphne "Am I right in assuming that Harry has told you everything about horcruxes, Miss Greengrass?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, Harry has told me whatever you have told him" said Daphne.

"Good, because I think I have finally found the location of another horcrux" said Dumbledore.

 **Author's Note: That's all for now folks. Have a nice day.**


End file.
